


Getting the ducklings together

by Fandomgirl445



Series: The ABDL Avenger world [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: <- kinda - Freeform, Baby Bruce, Baby Peter Parker, Baby Scott, Baby Steve, Baby Tony, Cuddles, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Clint, Daddy Phil, Daddy Sam, Daddy Thor, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Spanking, baby Loki, bottles, daddy nick fury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomgirl445/pseuds/Fandomgirl445
Summary: A 6 part story of 1 shots showing how each member falls into the care of all the caregivers Starting with Steve, ending with Loki!





	1. Steve's Story

**Author's Note:**

> A very specel thank you to Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf (Found here - https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf/pseuds/Hikari_Tatsu_TheElementalistWolf ) for helping me set out the rules for the littles. I am very grateful for your help.

My heart wouldn't stop attacking my ribs as I stared at Bucky across the table, a piece of paper laid out in front of me and a serious look on his face. Behind him stood Nat, Clint, Fury and Phil.

_**They knew my classification now.** _

_Let me explain what happened._

******

It started when I was 15, back when it was the early 1940's, me and Bucky had gone to get classified. He tested as a caregiver and I was a little.

_It was perfect._

He looked after me for a way, making sure I was cared for and everything was going great.

_Until he decided to join the Army at 20._

I smiled through it all. The sign up, the training everything. But that didn't stop me from signing up constantly either. He didn't approve of it honestly, he almost ordered me not to sign up but let it go when he saw how desperate I was.

_He still went though._

The thing was the laws stated that I could be by my self, I didn't need a caregiver. I didn't need to meet other littles. Hell 'little-time' was often looked down a-pon because of the depression and the whole 'using unnecessary supplies.' I'd refused to go into the little space, even after becoming a super solider. I didn't want to go back to that.

And then the whole ice thing happened and I woke up in a world were I knew no-one and had new laws to follow. I scoffed against the idea of them, deciding that I could pass as a neutral and was beyond glad I hid my classification from the public during the war. It worked well, Nick Fury even thought I was a neutral and he seemed to spot littles from a mile away even with one eye. He even put me on a team called the Avengers except there was a small problem two of them were caregivers and two were unclassified and the other a neutral. They'd spot my ticks if I wasn't careful and I couldn't allow that.

I started only talking to them during training and battles, often going out for 'runs' morning, noon and night. If I wasn't running I was on my floor 'relaxing', that's what they thought but really I was in a constant battle not to have a break down or crash into little space. It'd been over 70 years since I was little and it was like a small poke would send me into the drowning depths of little space.

Then Bucky showed back up - The winter solider really - I'd been alone when I finally found him. "Bucky?" I remember asking him un-sure of his reaction, when all I got was a silent, blank stare I felt my heart stutter.

_Did he not remember me?_

_Did he forget me?_

_Did daddy not know me?_

I shook my head of that thought, remembering that wasn't me. I wasn't a little. No, I was a neutral, that's what I was. So for weeks and weeks I tried to get him to recognise me, to see me! Sam helped, hell the whole team helped as much as they could. Tony even started attacking the programming in Bucky's mind to get him back to normal.

It took months and finally in the dead of night I got an idea. Everyone thought I was a neutral but Bucky knew the truth, what if I went down there and...prodded the caregiving side? Taking a deep, stuttering breath I walked to the elevator and gulped. "Friday...to Bucky's floor please." I ask softly, entering the elevator I hear her voice filter through.

"Certainly! Should I inform the others of another attempt on bringing him back?" She asks, I shiver, knowing that if they knew they'd be here in minutes to watch.

"No..no, I'm just going up to see him is all." I tell her, I don't hear anything and assume she's agreed as the elevator starts moving.

"I've taken the liberty of informing the team you have gone out for a morning run Captain." She chimes in. I sigh in relief and wait patiently for the elevator to arrive at the floor.

******

Arriving on the floor wasn't too bad, walking out I could see Bucky had moved from his previous spot in the middle of the room to a sofa in the corner of the room. His eyes were still dull and I gulped a little, walking over to him I bend down to his level. "Bucky?" I whisper, he doesn't respond so I try again. "Buck?" Still no response. Time to try the plan. "D...Daddy?" I whisper out, his eyes flashed for a moment before going dull again. It was working. "D-Daddy please.." I mumble, moving my hand to him letting my little thoughts guide my movements. "Daddy...I...remember me please" I mumble, before I know it I have tight arms wrapped around me. "D....Daddy?" I whisper, feeling his arms tighten around me I give a small gasp. 

"Steven Grant Rodgers what the hell are you doing out here alone?" His voice was gravely and I felt a chill run up my spine.

"Y-You were gone a-and under control of someone" I mumble, squirming in his hold. "Scared me a bit." I mumble, he snorts above me his hand gliding down to my behind.

"....Why aren't you padded?" He growls out and I gulp. "Don't try to lie to me little man, I remember a lot from my time alive and I sure as hell know they haven't changed that law." He warns steadily. I feel my heart stop for a moment. "Answer me right now Steven!" He orders and I back up a bit though he keeps me caged in his arms.

"I...I.." I stutter and finally shake my self out of the small bit of little space I was falling into. "Captain America cannot be little." I tell him. "You know this Bucky. You know they made me hide my classification." I tell him, bending back to look him in the eyes. He doesn't seem to agree with this, he never did but he released me.

"...The others don't know?" He asks with a frown, I shake my head again. He gives a deep, almost painful, sigh and shook his head. "Jesus Steve..." He mutters. "You need to tell them. You know its not healthy to-" He starts to say and I interrupt him.

"I can't....Not yet....they can't know Buck.." I mutter, his eyes keep a steely look but I could see them softening. "Please. If the public find out-If the team find out..." I whimper.

"I'll let it go for now...." He mutters, pulling me back in for another hug. I relax at that, sighing in relief "I'll let it go but you better come up for little time weekly." He warns and I feel my self stiffen again. "Don't argue with me Steve. If you don't come up I'll tell the team. I'll let your pirate friend know what's going on." He warns and I groan.

"f..Fine." I mutter. He chuckles and I know he's smirking at me. "B-but I'm not wearing d-diapers..." I argue and I can just tell he's frowning at that.

"Steve, you fall under four years old in head space." He mutters, I whine a little. "...I'll get you some pull-ups but I will make sure your wearing daily" He warns and I whimper.

"Buck..." I whisper with a whimper. The other ignored me and lets me go.

"I mean it Steve." He says sternly. I just give a small nod.

"Ok, fine." I concede. He nods and that's when that's when we worked out a schedule.

******

From that day on for over 3 months me and Bucky would go to his floor every Wednesday and spend the whole day together with me attempting to get into little space. Key word being Attempt. Apparently 70 years of backlogged little time makes it incredibly hard to get back to little space.

So on the first Wednesday of the fourth month, I skipped mine and Bucky's little time. I was stressed from just trying and tired of failing so I wanted a break from it. Instead of going I went out and visited Brooklyn for the day to take a look around at what had changed. When nothing happened from that skipped meeting, I missed the next one, then the next. I even stopped wearing pull-ups through out the day. Maybe my biology truly had changed and I wasn't a little anymore. Bucky couldn't force me anyways...

By the final Wednesday of the month I thought I was free of it until I saw a very pissed off Bucky storming towards me.

_Fuck Bucky could totally force me._

A hand all but glided to the front of my trousers, I froze in realisation that he was checking for the pull-up and that he was checking in front of the others. Natasha and Clint stopped what they were doing in the kitchen to stare in shock, Tony all but bolted out the room and Bruce looked uncomfortable but watched what was happening. Bucky's steely blue eyes stared into mine and I knew I was fucked.

"Steven Grant Rogers you better explain to me where you've been for the last 3 weeks and why you're not wearing your diapers." He growls out. Shit, He said diapers not pull-ups. He's pissed. He releases me and grabs my ear tightly. I wince glad it's his flesh hand and not the other.

"Wait what diapers?" Clint asks looking up in shock. "Are you saying Captain America is a little?" He asks surprised, Natasha elbows him. "Owch."

"Yes Clint. Steven's a little. Has been since before Captain America, though the government didn't particularly agree with it so had him hide it. He thought it was ok to keep hiding it even after we came to an agreement" He says sternly, twisting my ear lightly.

"Ow, ow! Bucky! Ow" I squeak out, squirming in his hold. I could feel my blush rising and I could hear Clint snicker and Natasha give a deep sigh.

"I'm going to get him sorted. Think you can let Captain Eyepatch know what's going on?" He asks, not really waiting for an answer he drags me to the elevator, smacking my butt with each step, I give low whines and squirm in his hold as the elevator starts to climb. Tears spring to my eyes as a sob escapes me, Bucky doesn't react he's quiet, he at least released my ear.

"B-Buck...Buck..." I whisper, my voice cracking as I hold back tears, he looks at me and my heart stops, I sniffle loudly. "I-I can't...Buck c-can't" I can't seem to get my words out to explain, he sighs loudly and pulls me into a side hug as the elevator continues to climb.

"You can and you will. We're going to get you bathed, padded, in some comfy pyjama's and then we'll talk ok?" He promises, the doors to the elevator open and I give a small whimper at the sight of the front room. Toys for littles were scattered all over the floor, a play-pen in front of the TV and what looks to be a high chair in the corner. I gulp and go to back up but Bucky's hold on my shoulder has me propelling forward to wards the front room. "Friday, doll, how's that bath looking?" He asks and Friday responds immediately.

"The tub is filled and the baby Seat is secured!" She chimes in and I stiffen. I hated that seat, it kept me trapped and gave Bucky full access to everything he needed. It was a monster of a seat and I hated it. He didn't seem to care about my dislike for it as he guided me to the bathroom. I saw that blasted chair sitting in the tub, no toys or anything. I remember one of Bucky's rules from before the war.

_'Naughty little boys don't get toys in the bath'_

I shiver at the memory and go to tell Bucky that I could shower just fine but one look at those steely eyes told me not to argue. I let him strip me down and lift me into the tub, blushing as my legs are spread open between the bars. I squirmed a little as my slightly sore butt made contact with the wet plastic. "Steve, hold still." He warns, I give a low whine. "If you behave you won't be in as much trouble as you are now." He promises and I stop squirming immediately. I knew this was a rule.

_'Behave through out the day and punishments are lessened.'_

That was the first rule Bucky and I had agreed on. I gulped and let him wash me, I felt the wash cloth go over my chest and back.

"B-" I start but get silenced as the cloth goes over my face. I pout at him a little and I see him smirk. He planned that, he keeps washing me and humming to himself. I'm pretty sure he's trying to get me into little space but I don't think it'll work. No way. Nope. Daddy's just being silly.

"Ok little guy, you're all clean so lets get you all comfy and in pyjama's and then we can talk and into bed" He comments and I flush feeling daddy lift me out of the chair. I shiver as the cold air makes contact with my skin. It was cold out of the bath, did daddy not get that? I whined a little as he carried me out of the room until we entered the bedroom, my heart stopped when I spotted a changing matt and a pack of diapers on the floor. "We'll be getting your nursery all sorted soon" He promises and sets me down on the matt. "Oh Stevie are you getting cold?" He asks, tracing his fingers over my goose bumps. I shiver, god daddy's such a bully.

I watched daddy diaper me nice and snug, just the way I used to like it. Then he pulls a white snap crotch vest and I help him put it on by raising my arms high above my head just like he asked! He then pulled out a pair of blue flannel pyjama's that I also helped him put on my by lifting my butt. He was so proud of me for doing as I was told. "Who's my good little boy?" Daddy asks, tickling my side. I give a small giggle and squirm away from his tickling fingers. "I asked you a question Stevie, who's my good little guy?" He asks and I grin giggling out happily.

"I am daddy!" I giggle loudly, his hands soon stop tickling and he chuckles looking down at me.

"Lets get those socks on ok?" He asks, I nod happily humming at the feeling of his fingers rubbing small circles into my stomach, melting into the embrace. A few more minutes later he pops some fluffy panda socks onto my feet. My head feels so fuzzy and it takes a moment to realize that I've fallen pretty deep into head space. I know Bucky well enough to know he wont lecture me in little space about something I did outside of it. I feel him hook his arms under my armpits and balance me on his hip.

"Now, I know I said we'd have a talk but I don't think your big enough to really listen to what I have to say, so we're going to eat something nice and nummy then we'll pop you in your bedroom ok? We'll see if your big enough for a chat tomorrow." He promises.

_See? I told you he wouldn't lecture me in little space. Daddy's so predictable.....don't tell him I thought that though cause he gets so grumpy when he thinks people know him that well._

I'm snapped back to reality by daddy taking me to the kitchen were it looks like he had food prepped and kept nice and warm. I squirm as he places me in a plain white high chair and clips me in, the tray attaching to the chair. I watch him walk over to the stove and stir whatever it is he's cooking. I decide to ask. "Daddy? What'cha makin'?" I ask swinging my legs slightly. Daddy looks back to me, a smirk on his face.

"Well, daddy here remembers a certain Brooklyn bunny enjoying his chicken noodle soup back in the 30's and 40's so I hope you still like it." He says casually and I gasp. Daddy knows me so well! I swing my legs a bit more excitedly, watching him cook happily. Not long after that I ate the soup and found my self stuffed full. Daddy seemed happy with how much I ate as he took the bowl away (it was my 4th one) and wiped my face off with a damp cloth. I give a low whine and squirm under the touch.

"Daddddyy" I whine loudly, feeling him lift me out of the chair I give a soft yawn.

"Oh I know little guy, it's so late for you to be up isn't it?" He asks but I know he's not really asking cause he just wonders into his room again. It takes a moment for me to realise that there was a crib in the corner of the room. "We need to talk about how to decorate a nursery for you when your back to normal Stevie but for now lets get you to sleep." He mumbles, I pout a little and grumble as he lays me in the crib. "Don't grumble, grumpy butt it's bed time." He chuckles and brushes a hand through my hair. "I even got a special paci for you." He says, casually showing me a raccoon pacifier before popping it in my mouth. "I'm going to go and clean up a bit, you go to sleep ok?" He says running another hand through my hair, I hum a little sucking on the pacifier happily.

**_It didn't take long for me to fall asleep after he leaves._ **

******

By the next morning I was very much out of the small window of little space I'd fallen into, Bucky had apparently caught onto that and instead of punishing me like I thought he would he sat me down on the bed and sat across from me. He was quiet and that worried me a bit. Maybe he didn't want to be my daddy any more? "Steve." He whispers and I'm back to sitting in front of him. I look at him with a gulp. "I need you to listen to me ok?" He asks and I nod awkwardly. "Verbal answers please Steve." He mumbles and I gulp.

"Y...Yeah." I pause. "...Am I still in big trouble?" I whisper and I wash Bucky smirk slightly before sighing and shaking his head.

"After a chat with the other caregivers we came to the decision that any little under our care will not be punished for something they did out side of the COL contract." I tilt my head confused. "Care Of Littles Contract." He states and I nod. "That means that the most you'll be getting for disobeying me for the last month is a stern lecture on the need for little space and what harm it could cause to your mental state." He says with a sigh.

"But I...I couldn't get into head-space at all..." I mumble, I know I couldn't there was no way I'd been able to fall into head-space before last night.

"That's were you're wrong Steve. Yes, you were between head-space a lot through out the first two months but you did fall into it a lot more than you realised" He tells me gently. "Me, Nat, Fury, Clint, Sam and Phil are on the COL Contract because not only will I be your main caregiver so will they. I talked to them all last night after you were asleep and every one of them apart from Bruce and Tony thought you were a little." He lets me know. "The contract will be amended when Bruce gets classified as well as Thor when he's back on home world but for now it's a basic contract agreeing to giving us the guardianship of yourself when little. You understand?" He asks and I go to nod again, but I remember his rule from earlier.

"....Yeah I understand." I mumble.

"You don't have to sign it Steve. We can send you to day-cares through out the day and set you up with caregivers if you'd find that better and-" My heart stops. I wasn't losing daddy again, no way in a million years.

"No! I want to sign it! I don't want anyone else" I shout out sniffling, Bucky rests his hand on my shoulder and takes a deep breath.

"Calm down Steve, we'll head over to the study and take a look at the papers ok?" He says gently. "Though lets get some food in you first ok?" I nod gently.

******

That's how I ended up hear, across the table from all of them, sat in a diaper and a vest with a piece of paper in front of me and a pen. I gulped looking at the whole contract and scanned it over.

**_'COL Contract_ **

_The little that is currently being looked into being brought into care is one **Steven Grant Rogers**. The little will be falling under the care of : _

  * _Natasha Romanov_
  * _Bucky Barnes_
  * _Nick Fury_
  * _Phil Coulson_
  * _Clint Barton_
  * _Sam Wilson_



_At this time this caregiver (Or caregivers) have a total of **0** littles under there care. The little in question agrees to the care from the caregivers and will be allowed to vocalise the wish of other littles joining their caregivers care. **Steven Grant Rogers** agrees to the punishments listed below - _

  * _Time out_
  * _Lines_
  * _Spanking_
  * _Earlier Bed-time_
  * _Removal of TV time._



_The little will also obey the staple rules in which are stated below -_

  * _Be little at least four days a week._
  * _When feeling little tell one of the caregivers._
  * _Don't fight little space._
  * _If you're uncomfortable about something say so._
  * _Bath time every night before bed._
  * _Dinner is 6:30pm._
  * _Use your manners. Please, thank-you etc._
  * _If you want more little time just ask._
  * _No throwing things (Except at Bad guys.)_
  * _Don't hold back your feelings._
  * _Express your feelings - Cry if you wish, laugh if you want._
  * _Play with other littles nicely._
  * _Share with others_
  * _Don't try to avoid wearing Diapers/Pull-ups._



_Rules made specifically for **Steven Grant Rogers** \- _

  * _Bed-time is 9:30pm_
  * _One nap a day._
  * _Spending at least two hours at a play date with other littles (Friends made at a day-care of other)._



_**Steven Grant Rogers** allows amendments to be added to this contract as time proceeds.' _

I read through the rest quietly and soon picked up the pen "You're ok with everything there Steve?" Natasha asks, I look up. Nodding awkwardly.

"Mhm..." I hum and she smiles gently as I sign the paper. Clint comes over and gently lifts me into the air and onto his hip.

"Hey Steve, Sam's not here right now because he's running his therapy group today. How about you and me go watch some cool TV yeah?" He asks, I look up at him about to mumble a small no-thank you when he walks straight to the front room and turns on Animal cops. I'm immediately captured. Clint places me on the sofa next to him and watches with me. "Oh shoot, Steve look at that dog!" He says pointing to a large fluffy dog.

"Yeah! Fluffy pup!" I say excitedly, pointing at each animal coming on. Clint hummed watching with me, neither of us noticing the others filtering in and out of the floor through out the two ours we watch the show. I also don't really notice when Daddy handed me a plate with a ham sandwich on. I pretty much inhaled that. I didn't even notice Clint brining me to lie down on his lap, I did notice the blanket pulled over my shoulders and Clint silently running his fingers through my hair.

"He asleep?" A voice whispers above us, I know it's Phil because he's the only one that'd ask.

"Almost. I think the stress of the last 70 years has finally caught up with the little trouble maker" He says chuckling, I grumble angrily at that causing both men to chuckle.

"Well hello to you too sleepy head, try to go sleep for me ok? Bucky, Nat and Nick just had to go deal with something at Shield." He mumbles, I grumble lowly but it wasn't much use, I was already falling asleep.

_Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be? I feel happy and I guess that's good._

**_It's better than good, it's great._ **


	2. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's been found out, Nick was very much shocked.
> 
> Just read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detka - Baby  
> Malen'kiy - Little one
> 
> All translation done via google translate if it's wrong I'm sorry

This was the worst day of my life, here I was sobbing loudly into Nick fucking Fury like an idiot as he held me and hushed me, trying to get me to calm down and all I could do was sob.

_What happened?_

******

It was another mission. Another mission where I'd gone and fucked up. Steve was mad at me, Bruce was mad at me (Not hulk mad but mad), Clint and Natasha kept sharing looks with each other and Agent?....well...Agent kept giving me looks like he knew something.

_It sounds stupid but I think he knows._

_What could he know?_

Well....I'm a little. I know, I know. 'Why's that such a big deal?' well Little's are seen as weak and in need of constant care. I wasn't weak and I sure as hell did not need to be cared for. Nope. No way. Nu-uh.

So back to what was going on and how I fucked up the mission. I'd been shooting a few Hydra agents down, hadn't been paying attention when Steve told me to move away. Didn't see his shield flying towards me till the last second and shot it across the field, that left Steve wide open for an attack and he was hit pretty bad. Not only that apparently the shield had hit a computer with almost all of the information we needed. Clint got distracted by the sparks and got shot in the shoulder, Nat had to drag him out and Bruce...well Bruce hulked out from shock.

It was a massive fuck up, I got two members of the team injured and I could feel myself slipping. Bucky was the one to stop me from flying home, I remember that much. I remember getting out of my suit tot make sure Steve was ok only to feel a pair of arms hook around my stomach and hoist me up. I remember turning and seeing Bucky looking thunderous. He didn't say a word as he dragged me off to the jet. He was the one to drag me through the halls of S.H.I.E.L.D and leave me in Fury's office. If he wasn't so protective I wouldn't be here.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing Stark?!" Fury's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I took note of the vein in his neck bouncing angrily. "Do you have any idea how much data we lost because you just had to ignore orders? I'm sure you felt happy seeing Steve hurt like that too right? Thinking that just because you're not a caregiver or a little means that if anyone gets hurt it's not on you? Well news flash it's all on you!" I had to look away as he yelled, trying not to listen to his words. "Oh can't even face it Stark? What's the matter? The truth too much?" He grabbed my chin and forced my head up. Shit I was losing control. "Well? Talk Stark!" He orders Say something! Say something! Say something! A loud piercing sound echoed through the room and Fury froze, his eye widening as he stared at me. Where was that sound coming from? Why did it sound so scared? Why was my face-oh no.

 

_NO!_

_NO!!_

_NO!!!_

I was wailing, crying like a little over being yelled at by Nick fucking Fury. Why couldn't I stop? Why did I keep crying even when he let go of my chin. I moved my hands to my face in an attempt to stop it, for some reason thinking if there was no evidence of my break that Fury would suddenly forget it. Obviously that didn't happen. 

******

That's how I got here, almost as soon as my hands raised to my face to get rid of my tears I felt strong arms wrap around me and I was being pulled to the floor. "Shit, why didn't you-Tony." He whispers out, holding me close as I sobbed messily into his shirt. "Tony, come on. It's ok." He mumbles, holding me tighter and god this was one of the best hugs I had in a while.

_Why'd I have to be a little?_

_Why couldn't I hide it better?_

_What if-_

"There we go, calm down now." Fury's voice was grounding me and I could feel my self taking hold of my head-space. I was still hiccupping and Fury seemed to know I just needed to be held. "Can you tell me why you didn't tell us about being a little Tony?" Fury whispers, I just hiccup a little, I was feeling...Small. I didn't want to talk. I think he understood that. "Too small to talk?" He whispers and I nod. "That's ok. When you feel like talking you can tell me what was going through your head when you tried to hide your classification. Can you show me on your fingers how old you feel right now." He whispers and I hesitate. I felt young, probably around 19-20 months old but there was no way to show that on fingers, I started to squirm trying to think of ways to show him that without talking. "Is it not in years?" He asks, I look up. His eye held nothing but compassion and comfort as he looked down at me, a small knowing smile on his face.

_I nod._

"Well that's ok. Are you above a year?" He asks, his eyes looking me over. I nod again. "Over two?" he tries and I shake my head. "14 months?" He tries and I point upwards and he nods this time. "18?" He asks and I decide to agree with that one. He smiles a bit. "Well then we need to get you dressed into something a bit more fitting ok?" He says standing up and lifting me onto his hip. I stiffen, struggling instantly. "Tony, I know that you have your reasons for hiding this side of you but it's not healthy. The team needs to be made aware of this, you can't just hide it from them. You're very lucky you aren't my little else I'd spank you for hiding this for so long." He scolds a little and I feel my face heat up, hiding it into his shoulder and giving a small whine.

He gives a low chuckle and I hear the door open but we hadn't moved. "Fury I-" Agent's voice echoed through the room, I tensed glancing at the door to see him standing in the doorway, a look of anger soon switching to concern and understanding. "Oh Tony." Agent whispers, he moves towards me and my face immediately slammed into Nick's side again. A whimper escaping me as I felt Agent's hand brush down my back. "Do you need anything?" He asks and at first I thought he was talking to me but then realised he was talking to Nick.

_When had I started referring to him as Nick?_

"I need a diaper that'll fit him and some outside clothes. We want to get him back to the tower as soon as possible. I'd also really appreciate some new clothes as well seeing as some one made a mess." Nick says, I scrunch my eyebrows shifting to look up at him only to pause at the damp feeling between my legs.

**_Oh god._ **

Nick bounced me a little and spoke in hushed whispers as I felt my self move. We were walking through the halls, god I could never come back to S.H.I.E.L.D again. I felt Nick rub my back as he walked through the halls. "Nick, I have the requested items" Phil's voice echo's loudly through the hall. Phil? What happened to agent? I hear another door open and I realise we'd walked straight into the medical wing and into the 'little changing area' I immediately struggled from his hold, my feet landing on the cold tiles only to have him holding my arms still.

"Tony, hey it's ok. Tony, look at me." He tries soothing me. It was working. I glanced up, I could feel the tears in my eyes as his face blurred. "I get you're scared but I need to make sure you're protected. No one will say anything and if they do I'll personally find the deepest, darkest, coldest base and shove them into a hole there." He promises, I sniffle giving a small giggle at the thought. I see him smile a bit and feel him tug at my shirt. "Can you lift your arms up for me?" He asks and I jerkingly nodded my head, lifting my arms above my head. The shirt came off quickly and I moved my hands to cover the arc reactor, feeling un-sure suddenly about standing in front of Nick without any protection. "I'm not going to touch it Tony, I promise. I'm going to put you on the changing table now ok?" He says gently, I nod again.

_Why am I so willing to let him do this?_

I felt his arms hook under my armpits and I was suddenly laid flat on my back on something soft and plastic. I squirm a little and take a look around the room. Phil wasn't with us anymore, the room was white and had a few wall stickers of random animals and toys decorating it. Around five changing tables sat in the room, a few Potty's and a door that led to a large bath was all I could see. I felt a tug. Nick was pulling my pants and boxers down and I felt panic rise in my body, I couldn't do this. I wasn't little. I didn't need this, I-

_I wanted this._

"Hey little guy, no need to cry" Nick's voice spoke softly as he reached up and wiped another load of tears from my face, I was down to my boxers now. "We're almost done then we can get you home and into bed for a bit. I bet you're real tired right now huh?" I gave a small nod, the fuzziness of head space clawing at my being as Nick gently pulled my boxers away. He pulled out some baby wipes and started to clean me up, it was cold. "I know, I know. Not nice" He mumbles and I realise I'd been squirming from the touch. He pulled some baby powder out next and sprayed some on me, maneuvering my genitals here and there and making sure I was fully covered, I almost sneezed from the smell. He lifted my legs up a little and slid a diaper under my butt, it was soft.

_Almost like a cloud._

He pulled it up and taped me into it, a soft smile on his lips as he patted the front. "There we go. All protected." He mumbles, he places me down on the floor. "Can you stand for me whilst I get you dressed?" I nodded again, talking honestly felt like it would take way too much energy right now. I watched him go to a pile of clothes and pull out a white vest with a snap crotch, I frowned at it but didn't say anything as he pulled it over my head, he directed my arms and snapped it into place. It felt weird wearing something like that with a diaper on, not a bad weird though. Nick pulled out a grey fox sweater and popped it over my head. "It's cold outside right now, Fall isn't the warmest season." He mutters, ruffling my hair, I flushed red and moved back a bit from the hand but Nick didn't notice. Guess I was too quick. Nick soon turned around with a pair of plain navy blue sweat pants and held them in front of me. "Can you climb into these?" He asks softly, watching me with a curious glance. I guess he was making sure I wasn't getting any younger. I go to lift my leg up only to find my self completely off balance. Thankfully before I even fell Nick had his hands on my waist holding me up. "Ok, we'll do this bit on the table." He says with a chuckle, lifting me back onto the table he's quick to slide the trousers up my legs and past my diaper. I flushed, squirming a little as I realised how childish this outfit looked. Nick didn't care though as he pulled out what looked to be Hulk socks. They looked really cool and fluffy and as soon as they were on my feet I was proven correct. Nick didn't say much else as he lifted me up again and placed me on the floor. "Ok, I need to change for a moment so can you stay right here? No ones coming in without my say so ok?" He promises, I take a moment before nodding.

He leaves the room and I look around again. The room felt cold, it was weird and smelled like chemicals and it was quiet. I shivered a little and felt tears in my eyes as I looked around for Nick. My adult brain was telling me he'd only been gone for five minutes but my little side was making it seem like it had been five hours.

_God I was a needy little. Who'd want a baby like me?_

"Tony?" Nick's voice echo's through the bare room and he approaches me, he looks almost the same except his trousers are dark blue now instead of black. "Oh I'm sorry did I take too long?" He asks lifting me up again, I just give a sob and cling to his side. Crying quietly and holding on tightly to the man in front of me. I was scared that if I let go he'd leave again. why was I being so needy. "I've got you, it's ok." He mumbles, we're walking again. I don't know where too but I know we're moving and the chemical smell is just getting stronger, I could feel my eyes drooping, god I was tired. "Phil. Can you hold him whilst I speak to the Avengers." Nick's voice snaps me out of my almost asleep state and I feel hands on my sides, I give a disgruntled whine and try to keep a hold of Nick. "Tony, it's ok. I'll be right back ok?" He whispers, I look up at him and his eye softens a little. "I promise." He says again. I take a moment before letting go, Phil pulls me close and holds me to his chest. He's sat down so I'm in his lap right now. "Give me five to ten minutes to talk to them, then I'll call you in. He's around 18 months to 19 months right now but I'd say he's slipping a little lower because he was being silly and not letting himself be little." His tone was stern but I could hear the affection within it, I just give a huff. My head staying buried in Phil's shirt. A door opens behind us and closes, Phil rubs my back.

"Hey Tones." He whispers gently, my eyes were so heavy that it felt like a fight to keep them open enough to look at him. "Oh you're so sleepy, I'm sorry" He whispers, hand still rubbing gently wide circles into my back he smiles down at me. "Can you stay awake just a little longer, the others will want to see you. I bet Clint and Natasha are going to spoil you rotten when they see how little you are." He coo's at me. I give a gently whine, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. It was almost like they waited for me to start to drift off when he stood up. My eyes opened again, eyelids like led I turned awkwardly to see Nick standing in the doorway.

"Hey little guy, ready to come say hi?" He says gently, walking over. Phil handed me over to Nick and I gave another yawn and tried to bury my head into his shoulder. I just wanted to sleep. "Oh, my sleepy little engineer, we'll say hello and then we can all head back to the tower for a much needed rest." He promises again, rubbing my back. Phil pushes something against my lips and I sleepily look to see him standing beside Nick and trying to pop a pacifier in my mouth. I grumble, taking it quietly and sucking on it before moving my head back into Nick's shoulder.

_We moved into the room._

"You weren't kidding." Clint's voice echo's through the silence of the room. "Oh you defiantly weren't kidding, how'd we not notice this? How'd we not notice-" He grunts loudly and I hear him grumble quietly under his breath. My eyes were getting so heavy. God I was tired.

"Tony, hey detka." Natasha's voice says softly, I jump realizing she is standing right next to me. "Can I hold you Detka?" She asks gently, running her fingers through my hair. I give a hard suck on the pacifier and nod my head a bit. I felt Nick hand me over to her and I felt her rub my back. She was soft and although she smelt like sweat she also smelt of lavender and roses. I almost melted at the scent and clung to her shirt tightly. "Oh malen'kiy" She whispers. "You're so little" I feel her sit down on something soft, I assume it's a bed. Steve's voice speaks up beside us.

"Hey Tony, I'm ok see!" He holds his arms up to show he was fine, Steve was in little space as well and he seemed way to eager to prove he was ok. He pulled on my jumper a little and grinned. "We can go home soon!" He almost shouts and Bucky chuckles from across the room.

"Steve inside voice please." He says gently, I just rub my eyes, finding my self too tired for all of this. I just wanted to sleep. I felt my self moved, again and I finally let out a loud piercing whine. Burying my head deep into Natasha's shoulder, I just wanted to sleep.

"Sorry Detka, we're just moving to the car, you can sleep there" She promises, I just give a small whine, holding tightly onto her as we moved. I suppose it was a thing to see, the Avengers moving through the hall, two littles in their presence. I notice we're in the car-park now and I can see Nick's car as well as Natasha's and Bucky's car. All three had car seats for littles, I squirmed as I was set in a black and blue seat and clipped in.

A small whine escaping me as Natasha moved back. "Oh, Malen'kiy it's ok. You'll be out of there in minutes I promise." She kisses my head and moves back, closing the door. I look out the window to see Bucky putting Steve in his seat and started to drive back to the tower. Nat soon got into her car after she finished talking to Phil and Nick, both of whom kept glancing back at me in the car, Phil even waved a little as he caught me staring. I flushed red and squirmed in the chair, becoming bored with the constant waiting. I didn't stay alone for long as Nick and Phil soon climbed in and we left towards the tower, Phil kept talking about something to Nick but I was so tired I finally fell asleep.

******

When my eyes opened I found my self surrounded by bars, I bolted up almost immediately and looked around in a shocked and scared haze. It took me a second to realise I was in a crib and not just any crib I was in Steve's nursery for when he was feeling very little. I was shocked, unsure what to do and where I was falling for head-space I stood on my legs wobbly and attempted to open the crib. I grumble angrily as I realise two things.

  1. I made this crib so only someone outside could open it.
  2. It was finger-print locked and my finger-print was probably removed from it.



I gave a deep groan and rested my head on the bars, I was quickly coming out of little space and was becoming more aware of the wet diaper between my legs, I felt the heat rise to my cheeks as I shifted and looked around. The window told me it was pretty late as it was dark outside. I gave a deep groan. "Fuck sake." I mutter, attempting to climb over the bars, grunting in annoyance as I tried to climb over.

"What do you think you're doing?" A voice breaks through my small grunts and attempts, I freeze glancing up to see Bucky leaning on the door with a raised eyebrow and his arms crossed across his chest. "I better not be seeing a certain little boy trying to climb over the crib." He warns, I felt my self tense and I was starting to get annoyed with my body acting like this.

"I.." I try to get my words out but Bucky just strolls over and lifts me out of the crib like it was nothing. He chuckles softly as I stutter a bit. "I-I-Big!" I try to explain and he nods.

"Yeah, I can see you're teetering a bit there." He comments, placing me on his hip for a moment, his flesh hand squeezing the diaper. "Oh baby, your soaked" He mumbles and I grunt, squirming in his hold.

"Bu-Bucky!" I growl a little, trying to get down as he carried me to the rooms changing table. "I'm not little and-" He popped the pacifier in my mouth as he pulled the trousers down.

"Don't. Tony, you're a little and you might not be little right now it's who you are. We aren't going to push you about why you hid it but you're not going to hide it any longer, am I understood?" I glare up at him but squeak as he removes the pacifier again. "Tony." He says sternly and I grumble a small 'yeah'. He smiles a bit. "Good, lets get you ready for the day" He pops the pacifier back in my mouth, he changes my diaper again and leaves the trousers off. I give a small grunt. "It's warm Tony, besides you've been very grumpy with your trousers for the last few hours and just because you're feeling big right now don't think I don't know your teetering on little space." He explains and I feel heat rush to my face. Who was he to tell me about my head-space? I frowned, banging my fist on his chest with a huff and all he did was chuckle.

"Are you teasing him Bucky?" Nick's voice echo'd through the room and I almost immedatly melted at the sound. "The poor guy only just woke up and you're here giving him the stern act, that's my job." He says defensively, taking me into his arms he looks me over. "Oh I see, you're feeling bigger now aren't you?" He questions and with a nod of my head he sets his jaw. "Alright, Bucky out. Me and Tony need to talk about some things." I felt my heart stop at the sudden 'Fury-ness' that came around Nick and I suddenly wished I was in my head-space now as I watched Bucky leave. "Pacifier out for this Anthony I want a proper conversation with you." I stiffened, I hadn't heard my full name from Fury in years, I complied out of instinct.

This wasn't Nick Fury director of shield or Nick Fury 'Daddy of littles', this was 'Business Fury' and you did not argue with him. "You want to explain to me why you felt it was ok to hide your classification?" He asks, I felt my face flush and I looked away. Nick didn't agree with that and his hand caught my chin, making me look into his eye.

"Answer me Anthony Stark." He orders. I felt my body shiver and I have to fight tears back.

"I-I..." I knew why I did it. I knew it was a stupid reason but it was a reason none the less. They'd proven it wrong in just the short time they knew me but it was my reason. "No one would want a little like me." I finally crack out, repeating the words Obi had used constantly before the whole 'suit stealing' business. I watched Nick's eyes widen and he opens his mouth and closed it again. I'd usually pride my self in making Nick open and close his mouth like a gasping fish but I honestly felt horrible. "No one wants a little that can't control them selves. A little with no emotional control. People want a little who is big most of the time not little." I whisper, repeating word for word Obi's lecture. I'd heard it from Howard too, when I came home with questions about caregivers and littles he'd get so mad about it. "No one would want me so why let them know?" I finally say, Nick lets go of my chin and he rubs his head for a moment, I think it's done. He'll let me go back to being my normal self and drop the little- He's hugging me.

"Anthony Edward Stark you are literally breaking my heart." He mutters stroking my hair, I feel my self melt under the touch. "We're going to talk about this more later for now we need to talk about caregivers." He lets go and I almost whine at the lack of touch. I watch him and realize he's placed me on my butt on the floor. He slides down and pulls out a flimsy file and places it in front of me. I look at him confused.

"It's a contract. One that says you agree to us being your caregivers." He says smiling a little at my confusion. "Us?" I mutter, he glances up at me and points at the paper.

' _ **COL Contract** _

_The little that is currently being looked into being brought into care is one **Anthony Edward Stark**. The little will be falling under the care of: _

 

_Natasha Romanov_

_Bucky Barnes_

_Nick Fury_

_Phil Coulson_

_Clint Barton_

_Sam Wilson_

_At this time this caregiver (Or caregivers) have a total of **1** little(s) under their care, this little is called **Steven Grant Rogers**. The little in question agrees to the care from the caregivers and will be allowed to vocalise the wish of other littles joining their caregivers care as well as the current little in their care.'_

I felt my eyes tear up as I look it over, wanting to sign it right away but I knew there was more to read. My eyes scan over the next few pages and I spot what I'm looking for, the punishments.

_**'Anthony Edward Stark** agrees to the punishments listed below - _

  * _Time out_
  * _Lines_
  * _Spanking_
  * _Earlier Bed-time_
  * _Removal of TV time.'_



I fidgeted at the spanking rule, a glance at Nick told me he knew were I was looking. He was smirking knowingly and ruffles my hair, I grunt a little in annoyance. "The rules are just below that, but don't worry you won't be punished for something you did outside of contract" He mumbles and that makes me feel relieved. "You'll also have say in the rules though they will be the same as Steve's with a few added ones for your benefit. " He says calmly. I glance at him again, staring down at the paper. A single thought rushing through my head. Repeating over and over again.

**_Someone wants me!_ **

**_Someone wants me!_ **

**_Someone wants me!_ **

Before I knew it Nick had me back in his arms, rocking from side to side slightly as I sobbed into his shoulder. "Tony, hey come on, I know you're confused-" He pauses "Can you tell me your head-space? If you're too little to sign it right now that's fine but I need you to express that and that I'm ok to help you." He says quickly, I was in my normal head-space. I knew this from the lack of fuzziness but I was also so comfortable in his arms. I take a deep breath.

"I'm big..." I mutter and as he starts to move back my hands latch on a little, my face blushing as I feel him look down at me. "Just...don't let go....Please" I whisper the last word but I know he heard me as he held me tighter. "...I'll sign it but please...just...lemme sit here for a bit" I mumble, he agrees. Holding me and slightly rocking me. It's nice. I soon read the rules with a deep sigh.

_'The little will also obey the staple rules in which are stated below -_

  * _Be little at least four days a week._
  * _When feeling little tell one of the caregivers._
  * _Don't fight little space._
  * _If you're uncomfortable about something say so._
  * _Bath time every night before bed._
  * _Dinner is 6:30pm Use your manners._
  * _Please, thank-you etc._
  * _If you want more little time just ask._
  * _No throwing things (Except at Bad guys.)_
  * _Don't hold back your feelings._
  * _Express your feelings - Cry if you wish, laugh if you want._
  * _Play with other littles nicely._
  * _Share with others_
  * _Don't try to avoid wearing Diapers/Pull-ups._



_Rules made specifically for **Anthony Edward Stark**. _

  * _No going down in the lab when little - if in lab and drops into little space tell someone._
  * _Bedtime is at 9:00pm._
  * _Naptimes are to be enforced when little - time unspecified until Routine is sorted.'_



Not long after that I finally sign the contract. "Right now I think it's time for an late dinner then back to bed." He says, I glance up at him blushing a bit.

"I...I don't need to sleep" I mumble, hearing him snort and feeling him lift me. I know it was useless arguing so I just excepted him carrying me out the room and towards the kitchen. It was silent when we entered and I realised that no one was in there.

"The others are all asleep right now Tony." He explains. "It's pretty late right now." He mumbles placing me in a highchair.

"H-Hey..." I whine as he clips me into it and pops the tray onto the chair. "Noo..." I whimper kicking my legs a little. Nick all but ignores me as he starts pulling a few things out of the cupboards. "Ni-Fury." I whine again, I think he caught on I wasn't feeling 100% in big head-space and was more in little head-space.

"Oh no little one, you're staying right there and eating. Then I'm putting your little padded butt back to bed." He tells me, ignoring my loud whine. It didn't take long for him to pop a plate of PB&J sandwiches onto the tray and grins at me. "I want every last bite gone from this tray. You're way too skinny." He says wagging his finger. I flush opening my mouth to complain at him, I was not skinny! I felt food popped into my mouth and glare a little. "mmmm-mmmm!" Nick hums, I glare at him but swallow in annoyance. "Isn't that nummy?" Nick coo's a bit, ready to pop another part of the sandwich in my mouth. "Come on Tony, open up nice and wide for Nick." He pushes it towards my mouth, I keep it closed glaring at him. "Tony." He says sternly, I feel my heart stutter for a moment and hold my hand up to stop him from forcing it in my mouth.

"I just need a few minutes to eat" I mumble, rubbing my chest with my spare hand, I always felt overly full thanks to the reactor, Nick seemed to stop trying to force food into my mouth but he did keep a close eye on me. It didn't take too long to eat all the food except when I looked up I realised it was long enough that Bucky had woken up to do his 'It's-almost-midnight' tower check.

It's something the caregiver in him just HAS to do, he doesn't know why but he needs to make sure that everyone is ok and in bed by a certain time. He's giving me a look that just screams 'Why-aren't-you-in-bed' and I feel my self shrink into the chair a little. Bucky, according to Bruce and Steve, is the 'Protective-Pintrest-Mom' but they call him dad because Nat's the mom apparently and that's just a whole- "Tony?" I feel a hand tap my leg and I look up in surprise. Nick's smiling at me and Bucky's giving me an almost amused look. I blink slowly looking between them when Bucky's voice calls again. "I was talking Tones. Are you off in your own little world?" He asks gently, Nick gives a yawn causing me to yawn back. Sue me yawns are contagious. "Oh I see we have a sleepy baby." He mumbles. "Nick, go sleep ok? I've got it from here." Bucky orders gently as his hand glides down to un-clip the harness that's locked me in place and lifts me into his arms. I glare a little but I know my eyes are drooping, Nick smiles kissing my head.

"Be good for Bubby ok?" He says with a snicker when Bucky growls. I giggle a little at the nickname and rest my head on Bucky's shoulder. Already feeling the food settle in my stomach. I give another loud yawn as I watch Nick head off to the elevator. "Ok little lamb lets get you into some actual pyjama's and down to sleep." Bucky mumbles, walking towards the nursery again. I give a small grunt and wiggle a little. There was no possible way I was fitting into Steve's clothes and Bruce got really sad when someone wore his clothes so I don't know what he was planning to 'dress me in' or where I was sleeping. "Oh Lamby." He mutters and why the heck is he calling me lamb?! "You'll be sleeping in Steve's nursery, he's feeling pretty big right now and your room will be done by tomorrow." He mumbles and I grunt not to happy with that. "I brought a pair of flannel pyjama's for you so you'll be super warm and comfy." He tells me, I didn't realise I was back in Steve's nursery until I was laid on the changing matt. It finally occurs to me that I'm still wearing the clothes from S.H.I.E.L.D and they just smell of chemical's and gunpowder.

"M not wet" I mumble, feeling him check the diaper anyways. I was wrong and he nodded his head as he got to work changing me, stripping me of my clothes and talking.

"You know, you really scared Nick earlier. He thought something really wrong had happened-Don't get me wrong little man, lying about being little is very wrong-but he thought you were injured too and he almost had a heart attack." He tells me, pulling a soft shirt over my naked chest. I almost melt. "Well don't you worry now you little monster, we know what's wrong now so next time you start to cry like that we'll know you just need a nap." He teases, I was too tired to really argue as I felt a pair of trousers pulled over the diaper and something rubbery pressed against my lips. "You're just so sleepy right now little guy." He mumbles, I realise he's got me in his arms and is walking around. "Just my sleepy little guy" He says again as my eyes slide closed. The last thing I hear before crashing out is another whisper from him.

"Just our sleepy little engineer."


	3. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like...I really really hope you like this one. Bruce might me OOC a bit here but...I never can get a good feel on him (We need to give mark ruffolow more screen time! Thor ragnorok was my best source for character!)

I stare up at Clint's face as he smiled down at me, his hands gently caressing my stomach lightly as I squirm under him, giving light giggles as he does so. The diaper sat snugly on my hips and I was a blushing and giggling mess.

_How did I get here you ask?_

******

A quick back round on what happened before I was dragged off to be classified. When I was 15, I was meant to go in to be classified then but my dad obviously didn't want that to happen. So I had to suck it up and live with it because like hell was I disobeying him.

Skip ahead to my mid twenties and after the hulk thing happened a lot of classifiers kept attempting to just classify me as an Alpha, I gave up trying to get properly classified until I joined the Avengers.

Fury took one look at my profile, looked at me and laughed.

He wasn't vicious about it or anything but he turned the screen towards me and showed me the last classification results I'd had. Written in big writing was just 'Alpha' and he made it clear there wasn't really any way I was one.

Hulk, sure. Me? Not a chance.

Phil and Fury started to look for a classifier that wouldn't just decide I was an Alpha or dominant. When Phil had found out that was what was going on he'd located each one of the classifiers and had them reviewed for jumping to conclusions. It went without saying that they all lost their Classifier licence. Through out this time Bucky joined the team, along with Sam. Two caregivers. About six or so months after locating Bucky he came down and all but kidnapped Steve up to his floor for hiding his classification. Steve was a little.

Steve Rogers - Captain America - was a little, how crazy was that?

Then four months after that during a mission Steve gets hurt and at first everyone was blaming Tony for it (We found out later on that it wasn't his fault really the data wasn't even stored at that compound and Steve hadn't given him enough warning.) But Fury started to chew him out and Tony Stark was the second little to be found on the team. Tony won't admit it out of little space but baby him is incredibly attached to Nick and Bucky and the two know it. Any time he's misbehaving they bring it up. One quote from Bucky being - 'just the other day they were changing on of Tony's smelly diapers and he was all giggles and rainbows, now he's all grumpy clouds and grumbles. Maybe a nice long cuddle with get those rainbows back?' and then proceeds to all but tackle the man and drag him to the couch for hugs till Tony relents. It was honestly such a shock to find out that two of the most vocal and loud members of the team are littles that I almost forgot about my own classification test coming up soon.

_Almost._

I only remembered because any time I walked into a room with any of the caregivers they'd all almost immedatly ask if I was 'excited' about finding out about my classification test this month. And each time I'd respond with a casual 'sure' before scurrying off into the labs again to hide away. I was excited, don't get me wrong but I was nervous.

Leading up to the test Sam got called out to run emergency therapy meetings as well as a few missions so he leaves with a small grumble, I don't hear what it said but it sounded very much like 'Of course I missed the first two being little around us the first time, I'll miss it again for the third' but I was probably wrong.

******

And now here we are, prepping for my classification, It didn't take a genius to know I'd classify as a little either, I had all the signs, a few being -

  * I was small in stature.
  * Would have constant accidents and needed to pay close attention to my bladder.
  * Would become very emotional when something small went wrong.
  * Need a constant routine.
  * I had help from all the caregivers when I forgot something like eating or going to bed on time.



Many other signs pointed to this fact and it was just a matter of being classified, so on the day of my classification imagine my surprise to see Clint waiting with a middle aged man on the towers common room floor instead of Fury or Phil coming to collect me to take me to S.H.I.E.L.D. Clint smile at me and walked over.

"Hey Bruce, Meet Dr. Pard. He'll be classifying you today, he's real nice and even helps out a lot of S.H.I.E.L.D with any classification problems they have." He says gently. Dr. Pard, when I took him in, was a middle aged man with short blonde hair that was clearly going grey, he had brown eyes and was probably around 6'1-6'2 and was clearly a man who cared about his health. Everything about him screamed Alpha and I backed up a little into Clint. Dr. Pard smiles and sits on one of the arm chairs in the common area's front room. "I promise he's nice and I won't leave your side." Clint whispers, I glance at Clint's eyes and nod ever so slightly. If Clint was vouching for him he had to be good right? I give a deep sigh and shuffle over to the opposite arch-chair, which was a good 8 feet away from this Dr. Pard.

"Hi.." I whisper, unsure what to do as he just smiles at me.

"Hello Bruce. It's nice to meet you, as you heard from Clint over there I'm Dr. Pard but I'd be happy to let you call me Leo." He says with a smile. Leo Pard? Like leopard? Where his parents into puns or something? "My parents had a warped sense of humour yes. Even got me a Leopard Gecko for my 10th birthday and called him Cresty" He says with a chuckle, I giggle a little. Ok that's kind of funny, don't judge me.

"...So what do you want to do?" I ask unsure, usually at 'Classification' meetings the person would just look at me, my history and be like 'Yep Alpha.' and as we covered. Totally not an Alpha. Leo looks at me with a soft smile, was I talking and not realising it? No...I've never been prone to doing that so what-

"Well, I'm pretty sure that just by saying you that I can confidently say you're a little so I don't think we'll need to take your blood for that will we?" He asks gently, shaking my head quickly I blush. "Good, then we can move on to seeing your age range. It's changed over the years as many people used to find that it was either way to high to fit with their head space or their head space was placed too low." He comments, pulling a bag and placing it on the table he smiles. "So lets start with pictures. I'm gonna give you two to three options on pieces of card and you need to choose one. Just point to it, you don't need to explain or anything ok?" He asks, I nod awkwardly and the test begins like this.

He pulls out two cards, One has a teddy bear one has a game-boy, he places them on the table. - I choose the Teddy bear, because it looks soft and I think the games would be to aggravating for me.

He then pulls out three cards and places them on the table. These choices were a Bottle, a sippy cup or a normal cup. I choose the sippy cup but explain that it was between that and the bottle. Leo just smiles and continues his notes.

Choice three involved three pictures of beds. A cot, a bed with rails and a normal bed. I chose the one with rails. It went on like this for about 10 minutes before all of those choices were made and then he handed me a piece of papers with questions on it. Just looking at the first question made me whine.

_'Do you wet the bed?_

_Yes_

_No_

_Sometimes (Specify)'_

I really didn't like this questionnaire but filled it out anyways, my blush getting worse and worse as I answered. It took me about twenty minutes to get through that and then the man was adding up everything. I look to Clint quietly, kind of wanting to be held by him. Leo stands up and comes over to me. "Ok little guy, I have your results here. Can you see what I wrote right here?" He says pointing to the piece of Paper on his clip-board. I read it silently.

_'Little in question - Bruce Banner._

_Picture test mentality test results - Toddler_

_Questionnaire mentality test results - Toddler/Infant_

_Results reveal that Bruce Banner is a toddler with infant tendencies. This means that he will most likely fall between the ages of which are 3 years to 4 years in head-space. If you feel like this test has not properly placed you, you can retake the test in six months time.'_

I look up at him quietly and he just crouches down in front of me. "Do you understand what that means Bruce?" He asks softly and I blink as realisation hits me.

"...You're a caregiver?" I mumble, Leo snorts a little from surprise and chuckles, Clint gives a loud laugh and rubs my head gently.

"He meant about what's on the paper Bruce." He comments and I blush a bit. "But yeah, Leo's a caregiver. Guy's pretty tall for one right?" He mumbles, sitting on the arm of the chair with a smile. His hand stays rested in my hair and he's gently carding through it. I nod a little and give a sheepish smile.

"S...Sorry...yeah I...I understand. You think I'll be....be a toddler?" I ask gently, he nods a little. "Does this mean I'll have to wear diapers all the time or is it pull-ups?" I ask, kind of hoping I didn't need diapers. But apparently that wasn't how the world worked.

"No Brucie, I'm sorry big guy. You wouldn't be constantly four or above you'd fall below it." Clint says gently, I grumble sitting back in the chair with a huff and cross my arms. "Aww I'm sorry Brucie bear. Can you say thank you to Leo for helping with today so I can get you dressed?" He asks me and I glance up at him. Leo smiles gently at me and holds his hand out to me, I grasp it gently.

"T-thank you for helping me Leo." I mumble, he smiles at me gently and shakes my hand with a chuckle.

"No problem Bruce. You have a good life." He says letting go of my hand. "I might see you around if you ever visit Shield." He promises and I smile gently. I watch him leave through the elevator then glance up to Clint. The Archer, all though he was trying to hide it, was ecstatic about my classification.

"Clint?" I mumble, his eyes glance down to me and that 'I'm-trying-to-not-be-an-excited-puppy-look' is replaced with an excited puppy look. "Is...will the others be home tonight?" I mumble gently, Clint smiles at me gently.

"Natasha will be home tonight but the others all have some business to take care of, until then it's just me and you." He says getting off the sofa. "So until then you get a nice comfy diaper, some nice warm clothes and a day with me." He grins at me, I blush a little and nod my head.

"...Is the diaper negotiable because I don't wanna wear one...like at all..." I almost beg, Clint gets this smile on his face that just screams 'You're-being-cute' and I honestly want to stomp my feet at this.

"I'm afraid diapers are non-negotiable kiddo, now up we get to get ready for the day." Clint comments and lifts me up onto his hip. "So as you know it took us a few days to get Steve and Tony's nursery ready for them. Yours will take a few days too so for now you'll be sharing with Steve because you are close to his age." He comments walking towards the elevator. I squirm in his hold. "We'll get you padded, then you can look over the contract if that's ok? We talked to everyone already about you signing it so it's all up to you now." He says gently. I just blush and look down quietly, I wanted to sign it but at the same time it made it more real.

_Oh god I've finally been classified._

******

That's how I got here. Laying on Steve's changing table with Clint diapering me and trying to keep me somewhat calm. He wouldn't give me more details on the COL Contract but he was doing his best to make sure I was comfortable. I squirmed under his dancing fingers as he traced my ribs, doing my best not to laugh. "Ok big guy." Clint says lifting me off the table in just a shirt and diaper, he sets me on a blue chair from Steve's 'Tea-party set' that was clearly used regularly by the other little. A glance at the table in front of me and then back at Clint. "Give it a read kiddo." He says casually tapping the paper. "I want you to read it before you sign it." He says calmly. 

_'COL Contract,_

_The little that is currently being looked into being brought into care is one **Bruce Banner**. The little will be falling under the care of _

  * _Natasha Romanov_
  * _Bucky Barnes_
  * _Nick Fury_
  * _Phil Coulson_
  * _Clint Barton_
  * _Sam Wilson_



_At this time this caregiver (Or caregivers) have a total of **2** littles under their care, these littles are **Anthony Edward Stark** and **Steven Grant Rodgers** , both of which have agreed to **Bruce Banner** joining the family. The little in question agrees to the care from the caregivers and will be allowed to vocalise the wish of other littles joining their caregivers care. _

_**Bruce Banner** agrees to the punishments listed below - _

  * _Time out_
  * _Lines_
  * _Earlier Bed-time_
  * _Removal of TV time._



_The little will also obey the staple rules in which are stated below -_

  * _Be little at least four days a week._
  * _When feeling little tell one of the caregivers._
  * _Don't fight little space._
  * _If you're uncomfortable about something say so._
  * _Bath time every night before bed._
  * _Dinner is 6:30pm._
  * _Use your manners. Please, thank-you etc._
  * _If you want more little time just ask._
  * _No throwing things (Except at Bad guys.)_
  * _Don't hold back your feelings/Express your feelings - Cry if you wish, laugh if you want._
  * _Play with other littles nicely._
  * _Share with others_
  * _Don't try to avoid wearing Diapers/Pull-ups._



_Rules made Specifically for **Bruce Banner** \- _

  * _Bed time is 9:30 Pm_
  * _One nap a day (Time yet to be decided)_
  * _No hiding away when up-set, come to one of the caregivers._
  * _No lab time when little._



_**Bruce Banner** allows amendments to be added to this contract as time proceeds.'_

I pause glancing up at Clint with confusion. "...How come mine doesn't have spankings on the punishment list?" I ask softly. Clint gives a small, sad smile.

"Because you've explained to us about what your child-hood was like and spankings would not be beneficial to you, if anything I think it'd make you naughtier." He says gently, I agreed but I didn't want to let it go.

"...What if I did something that was in need of a spanking?" I ask gently, Clint smiles gently and takes my hand in his.

"Kiddo, if you truly deserve a spanking we can draw up a Temporary agreement of punishment contract that'll give us to punish you in such a way only once. But you won't be deciding if you deserve a spanking for anything you do. That's up to us ok?" He says gently, I nod a little and pick up the pen with my other hand. I nod a little.

"Can't I have a later bedtime? I'm older than Steve mentally and-and-" Clint chuckles gently and rubs my head with a knowing smile.

"Kiddo, there is no way I'm letting you stay up later than 9:30, that's already so late." He says gently and I whine loudly, I wanted to stay up later.

"W-what about no naps? C-Cause I don't need them and I totally do-" Clint had this soft smile on his face as he chuckles.

"We'll see how you go for a few days with a nap, if you truly don't need it we can strike the rule." He promises. I pout a little but do finally agree and sign the paper. Clint seemed to be waiting just for that because as soon as I finished signing he lifted me straight back onto his hip. "Ok kiddo, it's pretty hot today so no pants." Clint comments wondering on over and out of the room. "You and me are going to go play on my floor because Nat went out on a spending spree in hopes of you being little and lets just say we have _**Alot**_ of toys for a certain little boy." Clint comments, walking through Bucky and Steve's floor towards the elevator. I spot a few paintings that were clearly done by big Steve and then ones that were done by little Steve. There was toys all over the place and Clint was clearly attempting not to step on any of them. I squirmed awkwardly as he shifted from side to side, wanting to stand. Clint doesn't seem to notice.

******

It didn't take long to get up to his floor and my eyes almost fell out of my head.

The front room was covered in a soft plush looking purple carpet, large brown sofa's lined the room as well as bean bags and what looks like grips to climb the wall and that led to the vents. (You could tell this was Clint's floor), not only that but the floor was littered with toys that clearly ranged from young infant littles to child littles. I looked around from my perch on Clint's hip and almost jump when he sets me down on the floor. "Go play whilst I go about getting some food sorted for you." He comments going through the door. I watch him leave and look down at my self. Processing everything that's happened in one day.

I'm sat on Clint's floor, surrounded by toys and in a very large and absorbent diaper ( _Because Steve apparently leaks easily_ ) and on top of that I was currently hearing Clint move about in the kitchen.

With a quick glance about I slowly place my hand on the diaper and squeeze it in confusion. It felt weird, but safe. Deciding that wasn't really worth my time I wondered over towards the TV and looked for the remotes. "You ok there little man?" Clint's voice catches me off guard and I almost trip turning around to see him. He was looking amused as he leant on the doorframe of the kitchen, holding what looked like a plate of cheese on crackers. I awkwardly point to the TV and he seems to catch on to what I wanted. "Well I don't know Bruce, what could possibly be more exciting then these toys?" Clint asks wondering in and lifting up a very soft looking teddy from the floor. "Looks cool huh?" He asks smiling handing me the teddy. I blush feeling the teddy in my arms and hug it a little.

"...Can watch tv still?" I ask unsure if he'd say yes or no, I hold the teddy close to me as he smiles at me. Placing the plate onto the small table in front of the tv before pulling out a remote from seemingly nowhere.

"What you wanna watch Brucie?" He asks sitting on the floor and patting the space next to him. I shuffle over and sit with him and look at the tv, I wasn't sure what to watch was the problem.

"U...Urm.." I pause looking at everything and pause seeing Bugs life. "That one!" I say excitedly pointing at the screen, Clint chuckles a little.

"You mean....This one?" He grins moving onto 'Snow White'. I shake my head giggling. "No? then...This one?" He rests over the fox and the hound. Another giggle and a head shake. "Oh I know you want to watch a documentary!" He teases, his hand tickling my side and I squirm almost immedatly.

"N-NOoooo" I whine, squirming under his attacking fingers, his face holding a smirk as he watches me wither.

"ok, ok.." He finishes, popping on Bug's life. I almost immedatly stop moving about and watch the TV quietly.

******

I don't know how long we spent watching tv but we did manage to make it through four other movies before the elevator dinged. I didn't notice as I tried to watch Robin hood, even when Clint moved in front of me and tried to pick me up I dodged to the side. He gave a low chuckle and I don't hear what he said above me as he disappears behind the sofa. I was pretty happy at being allowed to watch the tv until fingers - much too thin to be Clint's - traced over the back of my neck, causing me to jump. Turning around I blush seeing Natasha smiling down at me from her spot on the sofa. "Hey Bruce, enjoying the movie?" She asks gently, I flushed darkly.

"...Yeah-huh" I mumble, pointing to the tv. "Fox is cool" I mutter quietly, Nat just smiled at me and lifted me onto her lap as the TV continued to play. I lean into her tiredly, a small yawn escaping me.

"You like foxes?" She asks gently, running her fingers through my hair. I give a small nod, yawning a little. "Well we're going to pause this because you need to Nap and you defiantly need a change." She comments, I blink in surprise. No way did I need to nap or need a change, she was joking- She shifted me and I felt the wetness hit my skin.

Oh god.

"Clint, how come you didn't change him whilst I was away? That was four hours ago you know-" She starts to lecture and Clint stupidly cuts her off. You never cut Natasha off.

"I-I know Nat but-" He pauses giving her an apologetic look. "He was so entranced and any attempt I made to even move him had him give me low whines and tearful eyes. He's worse than Tony is with those doe eyes!" Clint points at me with a grin. Nat glances down at me and I blush a bit more.

"Were you being silly for Clint?" She teases a little, ignoring Clint's complaints as she carries me into what I'm assuming is Clint's room. On the bed sat a blue plastic changing matt and another load of diapers and other supplies. I give a low whine. "Hush, it's ok. It'll only be for a few minutes" She promises, I give a grumble not too happy with this.

"Gotta wear Steve's diaper?" I mumble quietly, Natasha pauses for a moment and smiles lightly.

"I'm sorry baby, just for now. Tomorrow we'll be getting you some diapers that are just for you." She promises, poking my belly and causing me to giggle a little. "Oh, you're ticklish?" She asks me and before I can respond she's going after my sides. I give a loud squeal.

"NoOo!" I laugh out, trying to escape her fingers as they danced across my stomach and sides. I manage to get away from her and flush red, Nat just giggles.

"Ok, ok. Come here Detka so I can get you all clean." She comments, pulling me towards her. I blush letting her drag me across the room. She makes sure to get every inch of me cleaned as she goes around my lower half with a wet-wipe and soon sprinkles powder onto me. I squirmed under her as she pulled the diaper between my legs and fastened it. I give a low whine as she laid me on the bed.

"Nooo" I whine out, not wanting to sleep no matter how heavy my eyes felt. Nat seemed to know what I was planning anyways as she pushes me back down onto the bed. "Nat-Noo" I try to get up again but she gave me her warning look, causing me to grumble.

"Don't get all grumbly with me little man, your tired and getting cranky and I don't think you realise how sleepy you are." She comments, a second voice echo's into the room before I have a chance to argue.

"Bruce, you just spent 3 weeks all but refusing to sleep. You've got like...Friday, how many hours of sleep did the big guy get?" Clint's voice filters through the room before the AI happily chimes in.

"Dr. Banner has rested for a total of 14 hours in the last 3 weeks." Clint and Natasha both me a look that clearly screamed how upset they were at this news.

"You're having a nap." Natasha says sternly, I squirm under her stare. "I mean it little man. It's nap time" She pokes my nose and I give a small yawn and grumble as she pulls the blanket up and under my chin. I pout up at her as she also pulls out her phone. "I'm going to play some music for you to sleep with ok?" She mumbles. My eyes were already drooping as I heard the soft piano music filter through the phone. "We'll see you in two hours Detka" She mumbles, kissing my forehead. I feel a second kiss on my head and crack my eye open enough to see Clint and her retreating out of the room. I soon close by my eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

I feel strangely relaxed and at peace for the first time in my life and I don't ever want it to stop.


	4. Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An L.P.U stands for Little pickup and I hope you're enjoying this story XD

Another morning, another shower and another early morning laundry load.

_Just another day as Peter Parker._

For over a year now I've been wetting the bed, I'll even admit to having a few close calls during the day, I know. It's such a clear sign of a little classification (a young one at that) but I am not a little.

_I'm not._

Back to my day. I did my early morning laundry load and jumped straight into the shower where I was quick to wash my self off. I got dressed into my favourite science pun shirt, a black short sleeve with two atoms talking the words **_'I lost an electron - Are you positive?'_** being asked, I remember wearing this when Mr.Stark offered me a spot on the Avengers. I smile, pulling on a flannel shirt to go over the top of it and pull on my boxers and jeans, with a quick glance at the time I'm putting my shoes on and running out the door to get to school.

_I forgot to go toilet before leaving. _

******

I bounce my foot awkwardly on the train, trying to push the idea of needing to pee out of my head as I glance at the station we just stopped out. I have over five stops left, I can wait it out. I would use the toilet on the train if it wasn't broken.

_I really hate Parker luck._

I felt a twinge in my bladder as the train lurches forward suddenly and I have to clamp down on the need to let go. A few people glanced at me as I let out a small whine, trying to keep control but most go back to what they were doing.

**Focus on something else.**

I start counting in my head, doing math equations and even thinking about how to improve my suit when the train lurched to a stop again, a small barely there squirt escapes and I give a whimper as I clamp down on it. I feel more eyes on me and I can hear some talking.

_**'New little, probably trying to prove he's a big boy'** One woman whispered, her eyes holding sympathy as she whispered to a man next to her. She radiated care-giver whilst the man next to her was clearly a dom._

_**'Maybe he's lost?'** A man whispered, looking a bit like a beta. _

The train moves again and I can feel my anxiety playing up big time, doing my best not to let go. I felt a hand land on my shoulder and another squirt escapes, thankfully I clamp down on it. "Pete?" I pause, recognising that voice. Turning I see Sam looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "Hey kiddo, what'cha doing there?" He asks and it occurs to me that I'm very clearly holding my self to stop an accident, I flush bright red.

"I...Sam.." I feel the third stop come and almost lose it there. Sam grabs my arm and drags me off the train with him, I give a gasp as I have to keep trying not to have an accident. "Sam! I have school-" I whimper out as he takes me straight to a littles toilet. Clearly without thinking he removes my trousers and pauses seeing my slightly damp pants.

"Pete? Why aren't you wearing protection?" He asks, eyes looking up at me and I flush brightly. "Come on kid, you know littles need to-" I flush red and push him away a little.

"I haven't been classified and-and I'm not little!" I growl out, keeping my eyes on his own. He doesn't look like he believes me.

"Pete, you're seconds away from an accident and you clearly don't have the best control of your emo-" I snap my head at him and growl.

"I am not a little. I'm a neutral or beta if anything! I don't care what you sa-" I argue stomping my foot angrily.

**_That was a mistake._ **

My bladder releases from the jolt I give it and soon I'm standing pissing my self in front of Sam-In front of an Avenger like some little I just claimed not to be. I feel my breath catch in my throat as Sam watches me piss my self, tears sliding down my cheeks. "Peter." He whispers going to take my cheek in his hand but I move away quickly.

"No-No-No!" I whimper out, shaking my head. "I-Sam! Please listen-I haven't went since last night-I-I didn't mean to-just-" It was hard to breath-to speak-to-

"Peter, Peter kid breath." Sam said standing up and sitting me down on something soft and padded, his thumbs brushing away my tears. It took a few minutes of him talking to me just telling me everything is ok. "I get it, an accident right?" He asks, when I nod he smiles gently at me. "Ok, well how about this. I'm gonna call your school-" My heart stops, he's not going to tell them I wet my self is he? "Pete-hey no not this again. I'm just going to tell them your staying home today ok?" He mumbles, I look at his brown eyes scanning for a lie. Not seeing one I give a deep sigh. "After that, I'm gonna ask Tony to send a car over for us ok?" He says gently. I gulp.

"I-I can't go out pantsless-Sam I can't go out-Everything's soaked and-" Sam chuckles lightly, holding his back pack up and then setting it down. He moves a few things around and pulls out a pair of baggy trousers. "I-I need pants though" I mumble and Sam gets this look in his eyes one that for some reason makes me want to do anything he says.

"Pete, we have....some thing in here you can wear under these but you wont like it." He lets me know, before I can ask he's pulling something white out of his bag. "I was meant to be baby sitting a friend today but their caregivers home tonight and he's about your size anyways." He comments, I tilt my head at the white object, trying to figure out what it is. Sam must of noticed because he let out a chuckle. "Its a diaper Peter."

_My heart stops._

_He doesn't seriously expect me to wear it does he?_

"Sam, no I'll go commando, I can't wear a-" His eyes bore into mine and I felt my self lose any chance of fighting him on this, he moves around me and pulls out a changing bench, patting it two times as if expecting me to willingly climb onto it. I stare at him silently, he looks back at me with amusement.

"Peter, no ones gonna know not to mention do you really want to wear your soggy boxers under these trousers?" Sam asks and I tense, becoming more aware of the wet material hanging on my hips. I gulp shaking my head. "Going with out isn't an option either, it's either wear this by choice or I'm gonna have to put it on by force" His face went serious and his arms now crossed over his own chest and his eyes bore into my own.

"....I don't need it." I whisper, shuffling back when he moves towards me. I almost trip over my soaked trousers as Sam advances towards me, I back up quicker than before. I don't get far because not even a minute later he's got his hands hooked under my armpits and he's placing me onto the table. "S-Sam no-please I'm not a little-" I squeak out as he straps me down to the table and places one of his large hands on my chest, I grip it and I know I'm crying because my visions blurring badly.

"Peter, calm down. No one said wearing this makes you a little" He mumbles, wiping tears from my face gently.

"B-but only littles and babies wear-" He hushes me again, he hadn't continued with the change but he had his eyes trained on my own. He was being so calm about all of this.

"Kid, listen to me. Wearing this for just a trip to the tower doesn't make you a little-that accident doesn't make you a little, being classified makes you little." He says sternly and I sniffle. "Now do I have permission to continue?" He asks, and even though I really want to say no... Every other part of me is screaming to say yes. I give a quick nod, expecting him to undo the restraints but he doesn't. His hands move to the soaked boxers and pulls them down quickly, he's pulled out wet-wipes from seemingly no-where and is quick to clean me up, I squirm at the coldness of the wipe. "I know it's cold, just a little more big guy and then we can head on out to Tony's" He promises and I flush as he talks to me like a toddler.

_No, not like a toddler. Like a little_ .

I feel my chest and face turn cherry red at the tone. I glare daggers at him, kicking my legs a bit with a grumble. "Peter, we don't kick." He warns and I feel more heat flush to my face.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a little!" I growl out, Sam just glances at me with an almost knowing smile but he doesn't respond, finishing off with cleaning me. He pulls the diaper out and taps my hips a little for me to lift my ass up, I refuse. Sam raises an eyebrow at me.

"Peter, come on. Don't make this take longer than it needs to, I'm sure you'd rather just get to Stark than sit here in the cold with nothing on your lower half." He questions, I feel my face go bright red and I have to look away, I grumble lifting my hips up slightly for him. "There we go big guy" He praises and I feel my self get even more embarrassed. He slides the diaper under my butt and then coats me in baby powder causing me to sneeze a little. He smirks at me a little and chuckles. "Sorry Pete, didn't mean to put so much on there." He chuckles, pulling the diaper up between my legs and taping it down with a gentle pat. I flush more at the softness of it and squirm ever so slightly. "Ok, lets get these on and head on over." He says casually, thinking I was finally being let up I try to undo the straps. "Nope, you gotta wait kiddo." He comments and I growl at him.

"I said stop talking to me like that!" I complain, he just rolls his eyes he pulls the trousers up my legs and waits for me to raise my hips. I keep my glare on him and he shrugs starting to take them off again.

"Fine, guess you don't want to wear trouse-" I gasp and lift my hips again and give him a panicked look, he winces a bit. "Sorry kid, I didn't mean to scare you like that." He mutters reaching over and brushing my hair back a bit. I flinch away, glaring more at him. He just snorts and pulls the trousers up properly and pats my hip. "Good, come on. I texted Tony and he's sent Bucky who's currently waiting outside and blowing up my phone." He mutters and undoes the restraints finally. "Now isn't that better kiddo?" He asks poking my nose lightly, I scrunch it up.

"Again, not a little. No matter how much you baby me-" Sam hushes me with a chuckle. "Stop hushing me dammit!" I growl out, Sam sighs loudly and turns to me with a look that screams 'Don't-Test-me'.

"Peter, I swear if you argue with me any more or start swearing again me and Bucky won't hesitate to make that teenaged butt bright pink." He warns sternly and I feel my heart hammer in my chest. "Now get your padded behind out that door and towards the exit before I drag you out by the back of your diaper." He warns, his eyes staring into mine. He holds his back-pack as well as a plastic bag that I realise has my boxers and trousers in. I flush as he indicates to move and almost immedatly obey.

_I don't have a death wish thank-you very much._

We make a quick b-line for the stairs to get out of the subway and immedatly spot a blue Volkswagen People carrier. I glance at Sam who gives a loud laugh at the sight of Bucky climbing out and waving at us casually. "Do I want to know?" Sam asks, raising an eyebrow at the other man.

"Tony thought it was the best option seeing at his other cars haven't been updated for L.P.U just yet and this is the only one with....preparations for this." Bucky comments gesturing towards me. I blink a bit and tilt my head in confusion. "Lets get him set up and we can chat for a moment." Bucky says calmly before actually turning to me with a smile. I finally take his out fit in.

Instead of his usual all black attire he's wearing a blue and black flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up, showing off his metal arm as well as his normal arm, he's got a pair of black jeans on and his hair....dear god it's a man bun.

"Hey Pete." He says in a soothing voice that I just know he reserves for littles. I frown at him and he chuckles. "That's a pretty grumpy look there, how 'bout we get your butt in the car and then back to Tony, I betcha wanna hang out with him right?" He asks and I sigh loudly.

"Bucky. I'm not and never will be little, I've already explained this to Sam though he seems pretty fu-freaking-" I change it quickly at the look Sam shoots me. "Seems pretty sure that I'm little for the stupidest of reasons. I just want to go back to my apartment and shower ok?" I say with a hint of exhaustion sneaking into my tone. Sam snorts and Bucky shoots him a warning look before giving a deep almost bone aching sigh.

"Ok Pete. You don't think your a little, gotcha. We've got a Classifier at the tower right now, waiting to test you. He's real good at what he does." He says gently and I glare still. "Because of the information we have right now that means the car is set to insure you're in a specific chair and it won't start until your in said chair. You followin' me kid?" He asks, I give him a sceptical look.

"What kind of chair?" I ask with a huff. Bucky gives me a sheepish grin, taking my hand he leads me to the car and to a large car-seat that was red and black. I go dark red and pull on back.

"No! I'm not sitting in that!" I squeak out, Sam gives a sigh and Bucky chuckles.

"He's been like it since the train, kid what did we say about your behaviour" Sam reminds me and I flush a little, still pulling at Bucky's arm.

"Sam, it's fine. He's stressed out." He comments, his hand doesn't let go, he just pulls me forward and towards the chair. "Peter, I told ya. Car ain't starting till that butt's in the chair." He reminds and I flush darkly. "If it makes you feel better, the windows are tinted so no one's gonna see you." He prompts, Sam's behind me now as well and both look prepared to just pick me up and strap me in if I keep struggling.

_I don't have a death wish._

"...Fine.." I grumble, Bucky smiles helping me into the car. I stand for a moment glaring at the chair, taking in the entire thing. "....Are those finger print scanner?" I ask in annoyance, Bucky hums a little.

"Yep, that's Stevie's chair and he's real cheeky when in little space with undoing the straps." Bucky says casually, patting the chair with his flesh hand casually. "Now pop that butt down so we can get going" He grins at me and I glare a little. Deciding to just go with it I awkwardly sit in the chair, squirming to get comfortable in the chair. Bucky chuckles as he watches me squirm, it wasn't my fault that I wasn't used to all the extra padding not only around my butt but on the chair as well. Once I was relatively comfortable Bucky clips me in and closes the door with a chuckle. I watch them through the glass and realise that the inside of the car was glowing with what at first looked like blue LED lights but after straining my ears to hear what's being said I click on that they're cancelling out the noise from out side, it clicks. This car was modified to keep people like Steve and my self from hearing conversation's out side. I glare daggers at the two as I realise that they must do the same to Steve when they're taking him out somewhere. I squirm in annoyance and grumble as I see them move towards the front of the car. "Alright Peter, we've had a small change of plans. I gotta pop into a shop and Sam's got to be dropped off home so you'll be back there for a little longer than usual ok?" Bucky comments and my head snaps up, my eyes glaring daggers at the back of his head.

"No, thats not ok Bucky!" I snap annoyed, both of them seem to ignore me as they start the drive.

_This is bullshit._

******

Maybe an hour in the back of the car I felt my bladder twinge, I hadn't been back here that long and already my bladder was playing up. God, this so isn't helping my claim of not being little. Right now we're on our way to Sam's house and we've still got another 30 minutes to go. I huff in annoyance and look around the back of the car for a distraction but all I see is a small TV built at the front that within 10 minutes of the trip had started playing some random kids show, I had decided to ignore it and still will. I'm not little. I huff, crossing my arms over my chest and squirm a little as I try to think why they thought I was a little.

The first time it happened was ok...admittedly a pretty little thing to happen.

******

_It was the first time I was staying in the compound with the Avengers back, Tony and Steve had gone out for a meeting with someone and had left me in the care of Natasha and Bucky. I wasn't exactly thrilled when they made me go to bed at 8:30 in the evening. Though I hate to admit I fell asleep by 8:40. I remember having a bad dream and waking to soaked sheets, Natasha had been the first one to come in and I was just a sobbing mess. " **Oh Detka, what's the matter?"** She whispers, walking over to me. I couldn't even get words out at the time and just sobbed, raising my hands to her expectantly and wanting to be held. She'd found the soaked sheets when she placed her hand down to prepare to hold me and had to call Bucky in. I don't remember much of that conversation but it ended with Bucky carrying me into the bathroom for a quick clean and I know I fell asleep clinging to Bucky._

******

I wince at the memory and ok, that really was a little thing to do. I mean come on? wetting the bed and crying for someone? God. I look around and sigh, realising we weren't much closer to Sam's house and from the looks of it we were stuck in traffic. I glance at the front where Sam and Bucky where joking about. "Guys?" I ask awkwardly, the two glance at me through the mirror at the front of the car.

"What's up Parker?" Sam asks, turning round fully seeing as Bucky was driving. "Bored or something?" He asks confused. I flush darkly and avoid his eyes.

"...I gotta go toilet..." I mumble a little, giving a brief glance at Sam, I see him raising his eyebrow at me and look away again.

"Pete, you went toilet like...an hour and a half ago. You can't seriously need to go again." He states and I keep my eyes on my hands.

"But I...I do..." I mumble, I hear Sam take a deep breath clearly about to start telling me that it was probably all in my head but Bucky interrupts him.

"Sam, if he needs to go toilet then he needs to go." He pauses. "Peter, think you can handle ten minutes whilst I get off the main road to the gas station?" He asks and I wiggle a little. My bladder was pretty heavy, even if it had been under two hours I knew that I'd have to rush to get to the toilet by the time we got there.

_Another strike on the little chart._

"I...I guess.." I mumble quietly, I glance up and Sam seems to be having an almost silent conversation with Bucky with their eyes and that just made me nervous. "Guys?" I mumble gently.

"Oh right...just hang on Pete." Bucky comments, blowing the horn as he tries to get out. "Just relax whilst we try to get out." He says awkwardly. I grumble to my self quietly, trying to ignore the throbbing of my bladder I deicide to think on a few more things that made them believe I was a little.

So far I have this small list.

  * Bed-wetting.
  * Small bladder
  * Possibly bad control of emotions.



I sigh a little and try to think of anything else. Wincing as a memory slides straight into my head.

******

_I was exhausted. Two hours at the tower and I was about ready to sleep, Tony and Steve had gone into head space and Tony was currently taking his nap and Steve was watching TV. I was sat on the sofa when I felt a hand brush through my hair. I blink in surprise and looked up to see Clint smiling down at me. " **Hey kiddo, looking a bit sleepy there**." He mumbled and kept combing my hair with his hand. I huff. _

_" **I'm not 'Sleepy' Clint, I'm just a bit tired. Patrol was pretty hard last night.** " I mutter, Clint snorts a little and climbs over to sit with me. _

_" **Maybe you should close your eyes kiddo**." He comments, he doesn't get much else out before Steve climbs up onto the sofa with me and drags me away from the older man. _

_" **Steve** -" _

_" **Peter, come lie with me!** " Steve all but demands, dragging me off the sofa and onto the floor and onto his large pile of blankets. I squeak a little as he pushes me down onto my stomach. "Look!" He leans over me and pulls out a few pillows and pops them around us both before he lays him self down as well. I didn't last long, it took maybe five minutes of listening to Steve mumble about random things before I fell asleep._

******

I flush adding Naps to the list of things that show signs I'm a little. I take another look around and find we had barely moved an inch and now my bladder was close to going. "Bucky how much longer." I whimper out, feeling us inch further.

"I know I said ten minutes Peter but I really don't know..." He comments, I look around at the outside and give a low whine in the back of my throat. "Pete, it's ok. Just try to hang on for me." He calls back. I squirm a little and hear Sam mutter.

"He's not going to make it Buck, my apartments another twenty minutes away and with this traffic.." He trails off, Bucky glances back at him with a sigh. Both were whispering to ensure I didn't hear them but I'm pretty sure they forget my hearings better than Steve's.

"I know, but it's not like I can click my fingers and be at your apartment like that. Kid's gonna need a change when we get to yours if you don't mind." He mumbles and Sam winces.

"My apartment isn't in the best shape for a little to see right now, change him in the back of the car when I get out." He says and I pale as well as feel anger at being referred to as little. Feeling more compelled to hold onto my bladder than argue at the moment I grumble.

"Can I watch something other than this kids show?" I call out, wanting a distraction. It was clear neither man wanted me to change the channel. I frown and add a bit of a whine to my voice. "Please? A movie like brother bear or something, this show is just really boring." I complain, Sam sighs and clicks something at the front of the car and the movie soon changes to playing Brother bear and well....I kinda got sucked in and went quiet.

******

By the end of the movie we were just pulling into Sam's street, I was actually kinda proud of my self. I'd managed to hold my bladder the whole time, now I just had to get into Sam's room to piss. The moment Bucky pulls over and Sam jumps out I stare expectantly at Bucky. When he makes no move apart from going into a bag I decide to remind him of my need. "Bucky, I still gotta go. Can't I go in Sam's apartment?" I ask with a whimper, Bucky blinks in surprise and looks back at me.

"You managed to hold it?" He asks in surprise, I nod my head with an almost cocky grin on my face. "Ok...Lemme just tell Sam and I'll get ya out." He comments, climbing out the car, those lights come back on and I watch Bucky gesture to me and Sam looking a little sheepish as well as un-willing. I strain my ears but hear nothing. They keep talking and talking and talking, what are they even talking about? It can't be that important-

_Oh no._

Apparently moving about to see what was going on was a big mistake because the second I moved my bladder released heavily into the diaper. "No..No...No!" I panic and shove my hands down to try and stop the flow, only to find it wasn't going to help. I sit in silence with tears collecting in my eyes as I soak the diaper. "Nonononono!" I whimper out when I finish, just then Bucky opens the car door, hand reaching for the clips when he notices my tears.

"Peter?" He asks gently and I look away from him. "Oh Pete, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you wait. Ok...lets get you changed ok?" He comments and with a small flick of his wrist the chair has moved to face him and the back is reclined. I give a small gasp of shock. "Did Tony not show you this? He made it so that if he, Stevie or Bruce had an accident then they wouldn't need to be moved." He hums, pulling the trousers off my legs I realise the chair also arched my back and legs so I wouldn't have to move. "Oh Pete, look at this. You almost leaked." He mutters in shock.

"Bucky..." I flush darkly, the older man chuckles stripping the diaper off and cleaning me up. "I've got a pair of Stevie's made for his bladder size and from the looks of it your probably pretty similar." He comments and I glare a bit.

"Bucky, I'm not a little. I won't need it like that..." I mumble and Bucky sighs, pulling the diaper up between my legs and tapping the tabs down. He pops my trousers back on quietly.

"Peter, listen I know you don't want to hear this but its almost painfully obvious that you're very much a little." I go to interrupt him but he hushes me. "Peter, you have constant bed-wetting accidents, you've already wet your self twice today, your emotional control is as good as Tony's when he's feeling little, you need constant naps and to top it off you need constant holdin' and huggin'. No matter what you say you're very much showing signs of being a little." He says warningly and I look away from him. "Peter look at me." I screw my eyes shut and shake my head. "Peter look at-" I interrupt him.

"I can't be a little! I **can't**!" I snap out, rubbing at my eyes well aware that I have tears in my eyes. Bucky takes my hands in his flesh one and uses his metal hand to bring my face to his.

"Can you explain to me why Peter?" His voice was soft and when I looked at him his eyes held nothing but caring, I bite my lip.

"...If I'm little can't live with Aunt May cause she's an _Omega_ , not a caregiver, neutral, beta or Alpha. She's an _Omega._ If I'm little they wont let her look after me. I'll be put in one of those little adoption agencies and-and-" I start scrambling for words.

"Kid, me and the others at the tower would happily take you in." He comments and I shake my head.

"Aunt May though, I can't leave her-" Bucky sighs deeply.

"Peter, like you said. She's an omega that means at some-point...when you leave her home...." He pauses and I wince knowing what he means.

"..When I leave home she'll be giving a choice of packs she can join and she'd move in with them..." I mutter quietly. Bucky nods, letting go of my face and hands he turns the chair back around.

"I'm gonna get you to the tower, I'll send someone out to get shopping later." He mumbles, climbing back into the car and pressing something at the front. The car soon starts playing coco and ok..yeah I guess that distracted me.

******

The car lurched to a stop inside Tony's garage and I blink spotting said man working on one of his cars. Very much in big head space, taking in his attire I almost laughed. The man was in a AC/DC shirt and below that poked out a diaper. The man was fixing a car in a shirt and diaper. Hearing our car pull up he turns round and grins. "Bucky! Good to see your back!" He yells out running over. Bucky chuckles pulling him over and hugging him close.

"Hey you, is Doctor Pard here yet?" He asks with a chuckle and Tony gets this almost grumpy look on his face.

"Yeah...he gave me and Steve a check up this morning." He grumbles. "Why's he here anyways" He mutters and Bucky winces, those lights pop on again and I miss most of the conversation but he must of mentioned me being in the car because Tony had trained his eyes onto the car whilst nodding his head to whatever Bucky was saying. Then before I know it he's gone pale and squirming away from Bucky's hold.

_Oh my god._

My eyes widen and a blush covers my face as I watch Bucky lower the diaper to just below Tony's sit spots and gives him a total of fifteen swats to his behind causing it to go an angry red colour. As soon as it was over he was fixing Tony's diaper and pointing to the elevator, the older man was bright red and running off to the elevator with a speed I didn't know what possible. Then Bucky was moving towards me he hadn't just spanked Tony Stark. The door opens and he reaches in undoing the straps. "Sorry bout that little guy, Tony knows that it's way too cold to be wearing nothing but a shirt and his diaper." He comments, helping me out of the chair and I flush at the sentiment. "If you're willing after you get classified and if you're a little Tony's already agreed to you becoming part of our family, Natasha and Clint are talking to Stevie and Bruce so there's that." He comments, taking my hand and leading me to the now empty elevator.

******

It didn't take long for the classifier to decide that I was in fact a little, he's estimating around a year to two years old if I was really pushing it. I felt my chest tighten at that and I couldn't face the doctor when he started talking about moving and such. Bucky had shut him down on that and apparently whilst I was with Bucky and the doctor getting classified Clint had driven over to May's house and chatted with her. A lot of my stuff was already being moved into the tower as I sat here, staring at a contract. Aunt May had just signed me over to them.

_Did she not care?_

"Peter?" Bucky calls my name gently and I glance at him. "You don't have to be apart of this Peter, You can say no." He says gently. I sigh a little and flush.

"I..I want to.." I mumble, Bucky nods a little as I start to read the contract.

_'COL Contract_

_The little that is currently being looked into being brought into care is one **Peter Benjamin Parker**. The little will be falling under the care of : _

  * _Natasha Romanov_
  * _Bucky Barnes_
  * _Nick Fury_
  * _Phil Coulson_
  * _Clint Barton_
  * _Sam Wilson_



_At this time this caregiver (Or caregivers) have a total of **3** littles under their care, these Littles are **Steven Grant Rodgers, Bruce Banner** and **Anthony Edward Stark** , all of which agree to **Peter Benjamin Parker** joining the family. The little in question agrees to the care from the caregivers and will be allowed to vocalise the wish of other littles joining their caregivers care. _

_**Peter Benjamin Parker agrees** to the punishments listed below - _

  * _Time out_
  * _Lines_
  * _Spanking_
  * _Earlier Bed-time_
  * _Removal of TV time._



_The little will also obey the staple rules in which are stated below -_

  * _Be little at least four days a week._
  * _When feeling little tell one of the caregivers._
  * _Don't fight little space._
  * _If you're uncomfortable about something say so._
  * _Bath time every night before bed._
  * _Dinner is 6:30pm._
  * _Use your manners._
  * _Please, thank-you etc._
  * _If you want more little time just ask._
  * _No throwing things (Except at Bad guys.)_
  * _Don't hold back your feelings._
  * _Express your feelings - Cry if you wish, laugh if you want._
  * _Play with other littles nicely._
  * _Share with others._
  * _Don't try to avoid wearing Diapers/Pull-ups._



_Rules made specifically for **Peter Benjamin Parker** \- _

  * _Bed-time is 9:00pm_
  * _Naptimes through out the day - Routine yet to be sorted at present time._
  * _No climbing walls/going out as Spider-man when little._



_**Peter Benjamin Parker** allows amendments to be added to this contract as time proceeds.'_

I flush looking it over and glance at Bucky. "What about School?" I ask quietly and Bucky hums.

"Well...We figured little time can happen after school once Homework's done or we leave homework till the weekend, but you need to do it." He states casually, I frown.

"No I mean...what am I gonna do about school? They put littles in 'special classes' and they don't actually learn that much and-" Bucky raises his hand slightly, hushing me.

"The school won't know. You'll be graduating early this year anyways right?" He asks, I nod and he smiles. "Then we just gotta hide it till June" He shrugs, I nod in understanding.

"Is May gonna visit me?" I whisper and Bucky smiles at me gently.

"Yes. She's moving in with a small pack Phil has control of. You remember Fitz, Simmons, Mack, Hunter, Melinda and Skye right?" He asks, I nod a little. "Well Fitz and Simmons are Omega's like her self, Hunter, Skye, Melinda and Mack are all Alpha's and they were looking for an Omega to come into the pack." He comments casually. "So she'll be around more than you think." Taking all that information in I ask a few more questions before signing. "Ok little guy, it's ten thirty so that means it's time for a nap." He hums, I give a squeak as he lifts me up into his arms and walks out the room.

"Bucky I don't need a-" I fall silent at the sight of the room.

It was decked out with a large dark oak rocking chair by a massive window, a large oak toy chest, a changing table, a massive wardrobe in the corner and two white cribs, one was occupied by a crashed out Tony who was now wearing a footed sleeper with rockets all over it. The walls were painted in light pastel blues and purples. The room just looked so inviting and so comfortable.

"Lets get you dressed and down for a nap." He mumbles, glancing at Tony with a chuckle. "Can you stand here for me whilst I make sure that Phil remembered to change Tony before he went to sleep?" He asks gently, I nod my head as I'm set on the floor. I watch him walk over to Tony's sleeping form and open the back of the sleeper suit, exposing a very large and blue diaper compared to the white one he was wearing earlier. "...Defiantly had a change" He chuckles before doing him back up and pulling the blanket snugly around Tony's body, I watch and I'll admit I can feel my eyes dropping pretty badly as he walks over to me and chuckles "Oh baby boy." He coo's and walks over to me.

"'m not a baby." I mumble, looking away as he lifts me up.

"No, of course not." He mumbles with a smile, setting me on the table he takes off my shirt and trousers, inspecting the diaper. "Don't need to pee again right?" He asks, I shake my head no and he smiles. "Ok then I've got a really call pair of pyjama's for you to wear." He says pulling out a pair of baby blue footsy pyjama's covered in little clouds. He's quick to put me in them and then starts pacing the room with me. "Lets get you to sleep." He mumbles. He paces for a while before sitting in the rocking chair, I'd never admit it but the rocking really helped me start to fall asleep.

"Buck you in-" Nick's voice starts but cuts off quickly at Bucky shushing him. "Shit, sorry is he asleep?" He whispers, I hear him move towards us and Bucky's chest vibrates with a chuckle.

"Almost, he's been constantly saying he's not little so.." He trails off and Nick snorts a little.

"Ok, there's a meeting on the common floor in ten minutes. Think he'll be out for then?" He comments and Bucky must of nodded as minutes later I hear Nick leaving the room. The rocking soon started again and Bucky's hand started to rub soothing circles. Minutes later I was falling asleep with one thought in mind.

_Being a little might not be so bad._


	5. Scott

Scott was many things.

Smart? **Yes**.

Kind? **Yes**.

Impulsive? **Yes**.

But one thing that Scott would deny to the day he died was that he wasn't a little. Except you know...he is. He hated it with his being. In his mind being Little was worse than being dead. He knew he was little, he checked all the boxes.

Impulsive. 

Easily impressed.

Easily Bored.

Accidents on and off through out his life, awake and asleep.

There was more but he knew he fell in the child or toddler section and he honestly wasn't ready to admit it, even though he was classified as little he had managed to hack in and change his classification to 'Neutral'. It helped that he managed to learn how to hide his little attributes around people.

Too bad someone caught him.

******

**Scott's P.O.V**

I was busy.

That was my excuse to missing another team meeting. In reality I was anything but busy, I was sat on the sofa at my apartment watching TV and snacking on pop-corn.

Then my phone went off.

I stared at it as it vibrated and blasted the generic ringtone, I could see Sam's ID pop up and I sighed loudly. Willing the call to end I give a sigh as it finished. "Thank god-" The phone started again and I groaned. Ignoring it again I turn the TV up and eat my pop-corn. Another call echo's from the mobile and I grumble, still ignoring it. A text pops up on the screen.

 **Falcon-prick : _Pick your phone up Scott. I snort deciding to text back_**.

**Ant-God : _Nah, busy man. An immediate response and I decide to just keep responding out of boredom._ **

**Falcon-Prick : _I swear to Christ Scott, pick up you fucking phone_. **

**Ant-God : _Nah, I'm soooo busy. Being super productive right now. Maybe I'll pick up next month or something._ **

**Falcon-Prick : _I will come down and talk to you personally then you little shit._**

**Ant-God : _Can't sorry. Not home. Try another day._**

**Falcon-Prick : _You better pick up the fucking phone or when I get there you will have a sore ass._ **

**Ant-God : _So scared._**

I smirk to my self turning off my phone, I got the last word in so he can suck it. Laying back on the sofa I give a small yawn. Another thing tacking onto the Little classification was that I needed to nap through out the day. Giving a loud yawn I stretch and flop onto my side with a grumble and watch the TV. Slowly drifting off to sleep.

******

I felt tapping on my fore-head. 

I groan, rolling onto my side and burying my face into the sofa. The tapping continues and slowly goes to my cheek. "Noooooo" I whine lowly and curl, putting my back to who-ever was poking me. A swat landed on my butt, my eyes snap open and I twist to try and get away but arms like vices hold me down.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble your in Scott?" Sam's voice rings out and I groan, turning my head tiredly at him. "You didn't answer your phone, what if it was an emergency and-" I give a low whine at the lecture and he cuts off. His eyes widening. "Bucky, let go." He orders and the arms release, I immedatly back up to the side of the sofa, ramming my self between the arm and the cushion. Everything was so fuzzy and I felt like either crying and holding onto Sam and asking for forgiveness.

_Oh crap I was in little space._

Panic took hold and it felt like I was sitting in ice as I watched Bucky and Sam having a silent conversation with their eyes, I tried to breath in but it sounded more like a wheeze than anything else and both men stopped. "Scott..." Sam starts moving towards me, I try moving back forgetting where I was sat and give another low whimper. Bucky stops Sam quietly.

"Hey Scott. Can you take a nice deep breath for me?" He asks me staying at the other end of the sofa with Sam. I gulp and try only to wheeze again.

_When did breathing get so hard?_

"One more time big guy, come on." He mumbles, demonstrating for me. "Bet you can do it too." He coaxes and soon I'm able to start taking deep breaths. He smiles at me. "There we go." He mumbles.

"Scott can you tell us how old your feeling?" Sam asks and I frown, looking at my toes trying to decide where I was falling before holding up four separate fingers. "Wow, that's so big!" He says gently, I blush a little. "Can you tell me why you didn't tell us why your little?" He asks gently and I look at my toes with a grumble. "Louder please Scott." He coaxes and I groan.

"Not little." I grumble a little, sucking my thumb a little. "I'm neutral." I debate and Bucky snorts.

"And I'm a 5'2 blonde boy with so many illnesses and asthma that getting out of bed down right kills me." Bucky mutters, walking over. "Scott you literally threw a temper-tantrum because Sam wanted you to pick up the phone." He says walking over towards me and lifting my chin to look at him. "You really can't tell me you're not little." He says sternly, I dart my eyes away from him. I sniffle, moving back into the sofa and out of his grasp, that doesn't stop him from kneeling down in front of my and resting his arms on my knees.

"Not." I mumble again and I can see Sam fighting a smile off his face whilst Bucky sighs, shaking his head, Sam decides to talk.

"Do you realise that if the government knew you were little you wouldn't have gone to jail-you'd of gone to somewhere to help you and-" He stats and I cut him off.

"Exactly!" I snap. "Different punishments just cause can't...can't.." I tap my head awkwardly. "Could kill someone and I'd get sent to rehab instead of actually punished. Don't actually get nothing and-and-" I cut my self over and slam my fist into the arm of the sofa. Bucky's watching me, calculating each move I make.

"You don't want to be treated differently." Bucky says softly.

"I don't want to be treated differently or-or held 'bove others." I comment and Bucky looks to Sam silently before looking back at me.

"Why do you feel like that?" Sam asks and I try to look away from them but one of Bucky's hands have snatched my chin. "Scott." Sam says sternly and I give a low whine before finally giving in.

"Got in trouble after classified with 'nother kid who was neutral, we just...just played prank on the teacher-made her room bright pink an' we got caught an-an' then he got expelled whilst I only got a warning cause I was lil. Wasn't fair." I whimper out, not realizing that Bucky let go of my chin and had started wiping tears off my face. "Weren't 'loud to see each other 'gain." I sniffle.

"Oh kiddo." Sam says gently. "Where gonna get you to the tower ok?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Scott, I can't leave you here. Not when your little." He whispers and I snap my head to him, Bucky gives a grunt as his hands follows my face.

"No!" I yell in annoyance, Bucky tsks a little.

"Scott, come on man. You literally just woke from a nap and-....oh are you sleepy is that the problem?" Sam asks and I growl, how dare he talk down to me like that-Like napping is going to make me more compliant?, Bucky sighs loudly.

"Sam. Shut up and go wait in the car. You're gonna piss him off." Bucky warns and sends a pointed finger towards the door. "Go." He tells the other man who grumbles and shuffles out the room. Once he was gone he turned back to me. "Ok kiddo, look at me." I whine lowly and look at him. "Not little." I mumble and Bucky sighs deeply. "You're coming with me and Sam to the tower because you are little. I know you don't like that about your self but you need to understand that it's ok." He tells me, rubbing my knee.

"No." I mumble, shaking my head with a sniffle. Bucky wasn't having it. "D-Don't wanna Bucky, Sam'll make fun." I mutter and Bucky frowns.

"He even tries and trust me he'll be getting a warmed ass." He promises with a chuckle, I give a small giggle. "Now can you come with us? I promise that it really is just for the best." He says gently and I look him over, a frown on my face.

"No car-seats." I mutter and Bucky opens his mouth to argue. "I don't like to be confined." I mutter and Bucky's face goes soft in understanding.

"I have a booster seat in the car, it's not like a car seat. It's like sitting on a cushion" He promises, I gulp and look away and down at my toes.

"Don't wanna." I mumble and Bucky laughs a little. "Well it's either a booster seat or my lap and I'm sure the booster seat is more comfy." Bucky promises, I squirm a bit. "I promise its only a ten minute drive." He looks me in my eyes, I look away and close then. Nodding my head slightly he lets out a small chuckle. "Ok kiddo, lets get you in the car." He comments standing up and leading me to the car.

_I hope it doesn't last long._

******

I pull my hand a little in Bucky's grasp as he leads me into the elevator, Sam's gone off to collect a 'Doctor Pard' so Bucky was taking me up stairs. Apparently Peter and Tony where up-stairs having 'little-time' too and Clint wanted help, I look at my toes as the elevator travels up. "You ok Scott?" He asks softly and I shrug a little. "Nervous?" He tries. Another shrug. "...You been little around other littles?" He asks and I shake my head no. "Well I can promise that Tony and Peter are real sweet. They're a bit younger than you but I promise you that you'll have tones of fun, specially when Steve and Bruce join." He says chuckling and I look up tilting my head.

"How do ya know they'll be up later?" I ask tilting my head to the side, Bucky grins at me.

"We have a schedule set up. Monday's, Wednesday's, Saturdays and Sunday's are mandatory little days though Peter has to be little in the evenings because of school." He pauses and when I go to ask another question he's already talking. "They have the right to ask for more little time when they want or need it and Peter's got a right to miss school if he's too little to attend - they send the work over." I nod a little.

"Didn't he skip loads of school last year though?" I ask and Bucky grins a bit.

"That's the fun part, we talked to the school and explained that last year he was developing his little side, missing days because he was way to little to come in but hadn't realised that was what was going on. They let it slide and even cleared up his record a bit so it's all good now." He says calmly and I frown a bit.

"So he got away with skippin' louds of school when a normal student-" Bucky cuts me off from my rant with a look and then talks him self.

"No. He didn't 'get away' with it. He had dentitions to go to make up for all the missed work and even had to prove that the missed days hadn't affected his work or grades. Just because they now have a reason and an understanding on why he misses school it doesn't mean he's getting away with it. Think of it like when Alpha's and Omega's go through heat and rut, they miss school as well. The only ones who don't get to miss school for time off are Beta's and Neutral's." Bucky mutters and I look at my toes. "I know you think it's not fair or equal but what you need to understand is that what if Peter was in school and slipped into little space? He'd be a distraction. He'd have to be separated from his peers." He pauses. "Would you rather have-" The Elevator dings before he can finish and I look up, its an empty floor.

"Thought you said it was the common floor." I mumble and Bucky chuckles.

"I had Friday take us up to my floor for a moment to continue our discussion." He mutters, leading me out. "That and I need to get you bathed and dressed. You're filthy." He tells me before leading me to the sofa and sitting me down. "So lets chat first." He says and I grumble.

"Separating Peter doesn't sound that bad, he'd still be learnin'" I comment and Bucky rolls his eyes.

"No he wouldn't. Scott, when your little you have a smaller attention span and the younger your head space the less likely you are to pay attention." He pauses. "Lemme tell you stuff from when I was a kid ok? About how much better it is to be little now than when me and him where kids." He tells me and I frown. "Fine but not gonna change my mind." I say stubbornly, he rolls his eyes. "When me and Stevie were kids we'd have to walk past this institute. It was called 'Brooklyn's School for Littles' but it was defiantly an institute. If your kid was a little you'd send them there to be taught how to 'behave properly'. In reality it was teaching them to repress their little sides, to ignore it. They messed with their brains a lot. Now you think 'What about caregivers? Wouldn't they be up-set their littles didn't wanna be littles?' That's the find Scott, if you were a caregiver you were taught to repress your own needs to help them be little, they'd use shock therapy and a whole loud of other stuff to teach us. Now, there's pushes to bring these 'School's' back and lord knows that people who do actual research on it are fighting against it. But let me ask you, would you want to see Peter being punished for being little and happy? Your daughter if she classifies as little? Getting shit for being herself. You gotta see the pro's and con's." He tells me calmly and I frown a little.

"Guess I get it." I mutter and Bucky nods, a smile on his face.

"Can you stay here whilst I go run you a bath?" He asks gently looking me in my eyes and I nod a little. What was with Bucky and looking in my eyes? "Good!" He says standing up straight and turning on the TV. "Friday, keep an eye on the little monster and parent lock on it please." He calls, leaving the room. The tv soon changes to 'Finding Nemo', I glare a bit at his retreating form.

"Friday, put on Special victims unit." I say with a grumble, but a padlock appears on the front of the tv screen whilst the movie pauses.

" _ **I'm sorry Scott, 'Law and Order - Special victims unit' is on my list of parent locked shows. It is not suitable for littles to watch**._ " Friday's voice rings above me before resuming the movie. I frown and grumble.

"Put on Bones?" I ask and again the lock appears.

" _ **I'm afraid 'Bones' is also on my parent lock list, it is not suitable for littles to watch**_." She chimes and I groan loudly as she once again resumes the movie.

"Then what about...Sherlock?" I ask with a huff, another lock appears on the screen and I groan loudly. "Oh come on!" I yell.

" _ **I'm very sorry Scott, 'Sherlock' is on my parent lock list. It is not suitable for littles to watch. You have used all three of your attempts to break the parent lock list and I will be contacting Bucky about this as this is a breech of rules**_." Her voice is stern and I want to cry in frustration.

"That's not fair Friday! I didn't even know I had tries and-and-" I cut off in a huff, stamping my foot. "I just wanted to watch somethin' else you could'a told me what I could and couldn't watch-" I start lecturing when I feel a hand land on my shoulder, causing me to jump a little.

"Scott, calm down. You'll hurt the dolls feelings" Bucky's voice says gently, turning me towards him he looks me in the eyes. "Now you want to tell me what this is about?" He asks gently, I glare at him a bit and huff.

"I wanted to watch something else-something that wasn't y'know Disney or Pixar and I wanted to watch one of my normal shows but she kept putting the parent lock on saying that wasn't 'loud and then said she was gonna get you cause I was breakin' the rules or something but I didn't know that and-and-and-" I feel his thumb brush over my cheek and I could feel my self get even more upset over the fact I was crying about it.

"It's ok, You didn't know. I'll go through the list with you later ok?" He asks gently and I sniffle trying to wipe my own eyes. "How about a nice warm bath, something to eat and a nap. I think we can leave seeing Tony and Peter to another day ok?" He asks gently, I give a low sniffle and nod my head.

"Kay..." I sniffle, he nods smiling a little.

"Want to be carried or hold my hand?" He whispers and I look at my toes before reaching my hands up for him to carry me. I don't pay attention to his face as he chuckles and lifts me up into his arms, I give a low whimper as he moves towards the bathroom, he chuckles louder and I all but slam my head into his shoulder with a groan one thought in my head. This is going to be the end of me.

******

I have never wanted to run away and hide as much as I do right now. I'm standing in nothing but a pull-up and Bucky's holding a pair of shorts and a red shirt, a grin on his face. I glare at him a bit as he approaches me. "Come on, you'll be real happy when your not standing all exposed." He promises, I give a low whine and he just chuckles at me. "Scott, you can't go runnin' about all naked. I bet you don't want Sam seeing your pull-up right?" He asks and I look at my toes a little. "Right? Don't want the other adults seeing your pull-up? You'd be so embarrs-"

"Shut up!" I hiss angrily and Bucky snorts a little.

"Ok, ok. Arms up big guy." He says softly as I raise my hands above my head with a blush. "Good boy." He says gently pulling the shirt over my head and guiding my arms through the holes. "Now lets get these shorts on yeah?" He asks, holding them in front of my legs. I groan a little, resting my hands on his shoulders and stepping into them. "There we go." He says softly and pats my thighs. I groan a little and hide my face in my hands. "Oh little man you don't need to hide that face of yours." He says gently, I squeak as he lifts me up into his arms. "Lets get you down for a nap." He comments and I give a groan.

"Noooo I don't wanna nap." I complain loudly, Bucky just ignores me as he carries me into his and Steve's 'Big time' bedroom. Bucky's got a massive queen sized bed covered in a black comforter, covered in pillows and large fluffy blankets of multiple colours. I let out a small soft sound as he moved over and set me on the bed after pulling everything back.

_God the beds so soft_

"Look at you my sleepy little boy." He hums a little, his hand resting on my stomach. "Lets get you all tucked in and then you can sleep for as long as you need ok?" He mumbles, tucking the comforter and one of the blankets around me. He sits next to me and rubs his flesh thumb over cheek. "God Scott, I knew you looked exhausted lately..." He mutters. The last thing I hear before fully fading to black is a soft.

"What makes you so against being little?"

******

"He's what?" A voice whispers above me.

"Yeah, he's been hiding it for years. We think since just after his classification was done." Another whispers.

"Shit me, I thought he was looking drained." Voice one asks again.

"Yeah, it's no wonder he was being extra small." Voice two grunts.

"Well when he wakes I'll perform the test and set a proper age range for him. From the sounds of it he'll probably be around five to six years old maybe." A third voice mutters. I feel a hand ghost over my cheek.

"Nat." Voice one warns, oh great. Natasha's here.

"He's been asleep since ten Clint, it's five, he needs to get up." She comments, gently shaking my shoulder and I moan turning away from her into a block of flesh and warmth.

"Scott, come on kid. Time to get up." Voice two whispers and it clicks, that's Bucky so the first voice must be Clint's. I give a low whine, my hand clinging to Bucky's trousers as my face buries into him. I hear him groan softly. "Kiddo, I gotta go soon so you need to let go." Bucky comments, gently prying me. My eyes finally open and I huff as Bucky sits me up carefully. I rub my eyes with a whine.

"God Bucky, he's still tired?" Clint asks sitting next to me calmly. "Come here Scott." He mumbles, I stay firmly attached to Bucky nuzzling into his side, my eyes closing again. "Hey! Scott come on I want cuddles!" He demands reaching over for me, I glare a little and cling tighter to Bucky who's chuckling above me.

"Scott, I need to go out for an hour or so. They're just gonna keep an eye on you ok?" Bucky's voice rumbles and I just groan, Clint's hands grip my sides I give a low whine and reach for Bucky as he pulls me into his arms. "Be good ok? Only an hour." Bucky promises, rubbing my hair lightly. I give a low whine, reaching for him as he leaves towards the elevator. The soft ' _Ting_ ' tells me he's gone down.

"Hey, it's not that bad. Me you and Tash can do loads of stuff." Clint tries to cheer me up, his arms wrapped around my sides. I give a low whine shaking my head. "Come on Scott, we can watch prank videos, you love prank videos-" He starts to encourage.

"No that's you. He likes watching Fail video's of children and animals." Nat interrupts and I blush a little. Clint grumbles to him self.

"Scott, agree with me so Nat's wrong for once." Clint tries to reason with me and I snort my self, rubbing at me eyes. "Come on, I'll make it worth your while. Getcha all the smoothies you could drink." He tries, I snort a little and look at him then Nat.

"...Your both wrong. I like watching superhero fails." I comment, grinning a bit and both groan. "Clint show's up a lot on it and Steve. Do you know how many times he's been hit in the head by that shield?" I ask in shock, Nat smirks a little and Clint grumbles.

"Bullying me here god." Clint says raising his arms off of me with a huff, I snort a little. "Oh laugh all you want Scott, you're not getting a single smoothie from me ever again and-" I roll my eyes ignoring him and reaching to Nat who just grins at me and pulls me away from Clint. "Hey! I was getting cuddles!" He argues, I grin nuzzling into Nat quietly.

"Shut it Barton, he's mine now." She says casually. "Now, lets move on to the front room." Nat says and I will admit I squeak when she lifts me up with ease. I always forget how strong caregivers are, no matter how small and weak they look, it's like Alpha's and their ungodly strength - comes out of no where really.

_God I'm over-thinking._

She takes me over to the front room and turns on the TV and immedatly puts on 'Avenger-Fails' I watch silently, sucked in immedatly.

******

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Natasha and Clint shared a look as Scott watched the TV, both sharing a look before moving into the kitchen. Clint ran a hand over his face with a sigh. "Nat, did you see him?" Clint whispers softly. He was shaking in rage as he gripped his hair with one of his hands. "He's slipping so fast and hard and he doesn't even understand how crazy it is for him to have lied like this for so long-He was sent to jail with criminals Nat...He was shoved into a prison filled with Alpha's, beta's, caregivers and Neutrals. We've known him for over-over a year and we didn't notice let alone the police-how didn't we notice how-"

"Clint." Natasha hisses out. "Shut up. We'll figure it out, Bucky's literally just down stairs getting the others to agree about taking him in. We'll get this sorted-fix what's happened in the past and make his future better." She says gently and smiles a bit.

"Hey! That's Phil's line!" Clint says laughing a little and nudging her. "Dang girl, look at you being all expressive." He mutters. He goes quiet and sighs. "So any news on what's going on with that investigation?" He asks and Nat sighs loudly, sitting down on the side.

"We found evidence that yes there was an incident at school involving him and another boy, but we found another incident that happened in college." She pauses taking a deep breath. "As you know, Caregivers have a specific way of dealing with littles, turning them to jelly. We don't know what really happened but Scott was found bound, gagged and diapered in the middle of a cabin, he'd been left there for days. He was in little space the whole time, he wouldn't tell the police anything-wouldn't even tell them his name, took his mother showing up and identifying him. One thing was certain, a caregiver had given him an order to stay quiet and not breath a word, you know what happens when we command something-littles can't break it." She finishes sighing. "He's been hurt and we only found this file by digging deep. He deleted so much from his file Clint, not just his classification." She mutters. Silence engulfs them before Clint tries to lighten the mood.

"On the bright side, Thor's due to come on down next week. Before Christmas isn't that great? He's getting tested so maybe we'll have a second giant blonde little?" Clint jokes a bit, Nat chuckles.

"God help us." She mutters smiling. Both heads turn to the front room where loud, happy laughs echo around the room.

_The two caregivers fall into silence once again, drinking in the sound of a happy little._

******

**Scott's P.O.V**

_So tests suck._

This 'Dr Leo Pard' guy just took so long to talk about it and then it only took an hour to complete. He took so long adding up my score though and in the end he decided I fell between four to five years old but could easily drop to three. Bucky was now back with Sam, holding a large contract in front of me. I wince seeing it and groan seeing it. "You gotta read it Scott." Bucky chuckles, I groan louder sinking in the bean bag I was sat on.

"Noooooo" I groan more and I can see Sam smirking a little. "Stop it." I growl out, Bucky snorts.

"Give it a read Scott, please? It's just to tell you what rules you have and who's gonna look after you, as well as who's already in our care. Can you do that for me?" Bucky asks gently. I moan a little and sigh, taking the sheets with an upset huff. Yes, before you ask. I'm out of little space, I just hate reading contracts. I sigh one more time before reading.

_'COL Contract_

_The little that is currently being looked into being brought into care is one **Scott Lang**. The little will be falling under the care of : _

  * _Natasha Romanov_
  * _Bucky Barnes_
  * _Nick Fury_
  * _Phil Coulson_
  * _Clint Barton_
  * _Sam Wilson_



_At this time this caregiver (Or caregivers) have a total of **4** littles under their care, these Littles are **Steven Grant Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker** and **Anthony Edward Stark** , all of which agree to **Scott Lang** joining the family. The little in question agrees to the care from the caregivers and will be allowed to vocalise the wish of other littles joining their caregivers care. _

_**Scott Lang** agrees to the punishments listed below - _

  * _Time out_
  * _Lines_
  * _Spanking_
  * _Earlier Bed-time_
  * _Removal of TV time._



 

_The little will also obey the staple rules in which are stated below -_

  * _Be little at least four days a week._
  * _When feeling little tell one of the caregivers._
  * _Don't fight little space._
  * _If you're uncomfortable about something say so._
  * _Bath time every night before bed._
  * _Dinner is 6:30pm._
  * _Use your manners._
  * _Please, thank-you etc._
  * _If you want more little time just ask._
  * _No throwing things (Except at Bad guys.)_
  * _Don't hold back your feelings._
  * _Express your feelings - Cry if you wish, laugh if you want._
  * _Play with other littles nicely._
  * _Share with others._
  * _Don't try to avoid wearing Diapers/Pull-ups._



_Rules made specifically for **Scott Lang** \- _

  * _Bed-time is 9:30pm_
  * _One nap a day._
  * _If you need the toilet when little ask an adult._
  * _No going Ant-Man when little._



_**Scott Lang** allows amendments to be added to this contract as time proceeds.'_

I pout reading some of the rules, giving a small huff. "I don't wanna go bed at 9:30, I stay up late all the time-I won't even be tired." I argue and both men share a look, one that says they've heard this argument enough times.

"Trust me Scott, you'll be tired by bed time. Trust me." Sam says calmly. I grunt and look away.

"What about the toilet thing?" I ask softly and I hear Bucky sigh him self.

"When your little you'll have the emotional control and bodily control of a child. Scott, you're gonna have accidents in little space as well as in normal head space. It's going to happen, but at least when your little we can make sure you get to the toilet fast ok?" Bucky reasons, I digest this information before sighing heavily and signing the paper.

_I guess it's time to start my new life._


	6. Loki

**Loki's P.O.V**

This is ridiculous, Thor has dragged me down to this damned planet after I royally messed up again with father - no pun intended - but this time it truly was an accident, what happened?

******

Father was holding court again, for the fifth time that week and I was just bored. I zoned out - something I really should avoid because it tends to make magic go off the wall - the next thing I know fathers on the floor red faced and glaring at me and the entire court room is silent and when I look around I've realised I've turned many of them into animals, my fathers frown is a pile of flowers and Thor looks like he's trying to not laugh.

To say I was in trouble was an understatement. Father lost it with me, shouted and screamed and it took everything in me not to cry-he's screamed that I should of known how to behave that this wasn't behaviour of his children. I know what he meant, his children were not littles. Yes, Asgardians did in fact do classification tests except ours was a lot more simple than answering a bunch of questions on paper and testing the persons mental state. Here in Asgaurd you'd simple go to the testing chambers, in side said chamber there is a little blue orb, touch it and what ever colour it goes to it'll tell you your designation they would be -

  * Baby blue - little
  * Purple - Neutral
  * Green - Caregiver
  * Light pink - Omega
  * Red - Beta
  * Orange - Alpha.



Thor had taken his test just a few weeks ago, testing as a caregiver. I was meant to be tested earlier this year on my 1048th birthday but father well...he refused me this custom. At first I thought it was due to my heritage but I've come to the realisation that he suspects me of being a little. I never blamed him for it and I suppose that lately I was showing the signs of being little but he could give me a break.

******

Anyways without being classified there was no way to truly punish me except banishment for a few months or years, I don't know why he thought it was a smart idea to send me to earth with Thor. "Brother it shall be fine, " The giant man rests his hand on my shoulder, I give a groan.

"Could you not, Thor? For once please just let me stew in anger and annoyance and-" Thor rolls his eyes, and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Relax brother. Tony has already talked to the team, he is fine for you to live with us. Though...he has two conditions." He states and I stiffen. "They are not bad I promise, the first is no taking over the world. The second is you must be classified, he says he does not have time to worry about heats or ruts or a mental break down because you are not getting what you need." He starts to go on a tangent and I start ignoring him. "Loki." Thor squeezes my shoulder snapping me back to what was going on.

"oh...right...I understand Thor. Just...can we get going? I feel a bit drained and would much rather be in bed right now then standing and hearing father give another speech about me being an idiotic disgrace to the family and justify his need to banish me again." I mumble, pulling his hand off my shoulder. Thor frowns at me but nods, moving out of my room we hear father already at the podium talking like he usually does.

"Brother. I would like you to hold onto me ok?" He asks me, I look up to see his face serious and frown a little.

"Why? He already thinks I'm weak why give him more reason to think so?" I ask annoyed, Thor rolls his eyes at me.

"Just do it." He grunts out, pulling me towards him. I huff and just grab a hold of him. "Hold tight." He orders, swinging that blasted hammer quickly, I groan clinging onto him and burying my face into his shoulder as we speed towards the bridge.

_Why am I stuck with him?_

******

Tony seemed....delighted to see me. It was weird.

"Reindeer games!" His hands wrapped around me in a sudden hug and I turned to my brother confused. He just shrugs a little. "It's been a while, not doing anything too evil I hope." He jokes with me. I glance at Thor.

"Tony, are you in headspace today?" Thor questions and Tony removes him self with a roll of his eyes.

"Nah, just like picking on my fellow littles." He comments and I stiffen a little, Thor winces a bit and rests his hand on my shoulder, the others had turned to look at me and Thor as Tony talks. I look away.

"Friend Tony, I told you that Loki has yet to be tested. Perhaps we can arrange something but I am sure he'd feel better not...urm.." He trails off as I shrug his hand away.

"I'd prefer to be tested before others assume my designation. For I could simply be a beta or Neutral." I mutter, Tony glances at Thor and the other just sighs.

"Alright! We'll get the doc in later. Why don't you guys go dump your stuff in Thor's room and then join us for movie night! It's Peter's choice and we're watching something called The good place." Bucky's voice echo's snapping my attention to him, I tried to ignore the group on the sofa. Peter and Steve were sat on the floor, Peter's head on his lap- both were dressed in very young clothes, displaying their head space at the time-Bruce was sleeping next to Clint and Natasha, he was also dressed in children's clothes. I felt a small flush on my cheeks and turn away, letting Thor lead me to his room.

"Brother are you well, You look flushed." Thor's voice catches my attention and I shook my head a little.

"I'm fine, just tired and ill rested is all brother" I respond, walking off towards his room, Thor is close behind me. His hand resting on my back he guides me to his room.

******

It's not long after we leave our stuff in Thor's room do I notice more things being strange. All the 'care-givers' are treating me like some common infant for example -

Thor is constantly asking if I need the bathroom.

Bucky keeps randomly pushing toys to me saying I'd enjoy playing with them.

Clint and Natasha keeping giving me these looks like they know something.

It's honestly driving me mad and when Peter suddenly offered his bottle of water to me I felt like snapping but...I didn't. I held back, I'm living with them for some time and I'll need to stay in their good books.....for now. With a sigh I lean back against the sofa, I'd been made to sit on the floor with the littles and watch some stupid 'Disney film'. It was annoyingly boring.

"Bubby, sleepy." Peter's voice rings out, my eyes open slightly to the sound and I realise that I had in fact fallen asleep, I see Peter pointing to me with a smile.

"Ah Peter, I know he's sleepy but you can't be so loud." Clint calls over, his voice in a slight whisper above me, it takes a moment to realise he'd started combing his fingers through my hair earlier and was doing so again. I turn my head up to him to glare but feel the scratching hit the perfect spots and almost immedatly relax. "There we go buddy, just relax and go back to sleep. You look dead on your feet." Clint whispers lightly, my body relaxes more.

"stohp it.." I mumble, trying to keep my eyes open I hear Thor's chuckle from across the room.

"Loki, it's alright. Rest your eyes brother, you're exhausted." He whispers gently, I glance up at him trying to glare but my eyes where to heavy. I had the words in my mouth but I couldn't seem to get them out as Clint's fingers continued to rub into my skull. Before long I was asleep.

******

I woke up to Thor gently shaking my shoulder, I sleepily look around and see its just me and Thor in the room. I stare at him quietly. "Brother, it's time to wake up." Thor whispers lightly, I look at him tiredly. "I know brother, but you need to get up." His voice rumbles over me and I rub my eyes tiredly.

"urghh" I mutter eloquently and sit up rubbing my eyes with a grumble. "Brother it's too early." I mutter tiredly as he chuckles at me.

"Aww, brother I know but if you sleep to long now you won't sleep at night. That won't be fun for either of us" He mumbles, I groan as he talks sighing. As I move I notice something....

"....Brother am I in an infants underwear?" I ask annoyed as I feel the plastic with my hand, embarrassingly it's soaked heavily, glancing at my brother I see pity in his eyes.

"You had a small accident earlier in the front room, Clint suggested I put this on you to stop any more until we had a test done." He mumbles, placing his hands under my pits. "Lets get that changed shall we?" Thor asks and I flush darkly.

"T-Thor!" I squeak out, squirming in his hold as he carries me out of the front room and into a room that screamed science. I saw two cribs and two mounds in them. I grunt a little.

"Peter and Tony are sleeping brother so we need to keep our volume down." Thor mutters, that's rich coming from him. I go to say as much when he sets me down on the table, a coo escaping him. "Hush brother, just a quick change" He mumbles lightly, I struggle slightly as he clips the straps around my chest. Clearly he expected me to struggle and he was right. I moved around as much as I could on the table as he pulled my trousers down, giving me a full view of a pale blue diaper that sagged heavily.

"Thor, I will kill you if you try this!" I growl out, watching in annoyance as my brother rolled his eyes at me.

"By fathers beard you're fussy. Maybe when we remove this garment-" He takes the diaper in his hand and gives it a light squeeze, making me squirm in annoyance. "-you'll be a bit more happier." Thor says smiling, I go to shout at him only to feel rubber in my mouth. That bastard had placed a dummy in my mouth. I growl at his smiling face as he strips the diaper down from my hips, he takes a few wet wipes and starts cleaning me. "Brother, I know you don't understand what's going on but trust me, this is good for you. Bucky has promised to help explain everything so lets finish up here and go see him." He comments, picking up my legs and sliding a new diaper under my but. I squirm a little in his hold, glaring at his smile as he spreads some powder over my crotch and butt. "Almost done brother" He mumbles as he pulls the diaper up and tapes it shut, before I can move he pulls mittens down on my hands and ties them closed, I whine a little.

"Thor?" A voice echo's into the room and Thor turns around, I try to look at what was going on. "Thor, for the love of-he's going to get up set." I finally see Bucky's face leaning over me, he's smiling a little as he unclips me and takes the pacifier out. "Keep it down until we leave ok? We don't want to wake up the kids ok?" He mutters, I decide to listen for now. Bucky lifts me up off the table and the three of us move into the common room again. Bucky sits me onto the sofa and both he and Thor sit down beside me. Thor smiles a little at me and Bucky sighs a little. "Ok lets talk Loki" He smiles at me gently and pats my head, I glare at him but he just chuckles at me.

"Brother, we have reason to believe that you may be a little. A young one at that I'll add and we-" I interrupt Thor, a glare on my face.

"I am not a little, Father would not approve ofÂ a little in the family" I growl out, he'd be livid. Thor winces at my words but before either me or him could argue Bucky slides in.

"Your dad doesn't matter in this, it's your biology not his. You deserve to be happy, and if you happen to be a little then so be it. He can't decide what' right and wrong and what's real and not, you're you and you deserve to be happy." Bucky says standing in front of us, his hand pointing at me specifically. "You need to get tested and if we are right we are going to happily look after you." Bucky says taking my chin in his hand lifting my head up. I glare daggers at him pulling back.

"What a shame that I will not be classified as a little, you have enough to look after as it is." I growl out, moving my head back. Bucky snorts and looks at Thor with a grin. I hate that grin.

"Whatever you say but you still have to take the test." The metal armed bastard shrugs at me and I growl in annoyance as he hands me a small booklet of questions. "Fill this out truthfully and doctor Pard will have your results in the morning" He says with a almost happy smile as he pats my knee and plops down next to me on the sofa. I read the first question.

**_'You didn't sleep well the night before, do you -_ **

_A) Take a nap_

_B) Power through it and hope to sleep tonight_

_C) Find someone or something to help you sleep._

_D) None of the above.'_

I snort a little and tick A, what idiot would try to stay awake all day if they didn't sleep at night? Rolling my eyes I move onto the second question.

**_'You find you've broken a few rules that the people you live with have set, do you -_ **

_A) Own up to them, being truthful is the only way to keep their trust._

_B) Lie, there's nothing wrong with a bit of rule breaking._

_C) Don't say anything. What they don't know can't hurt them._

_D) None of the above'_

I sigh reading it over for a moment before ticking C, like it says. What people don't know can't hurt them. moving onto the third question I grunt.

**_'You've found your self temporarily without access to an object you hold dear, do you -_ **

_A) Scream and shout at everyone and everything until you're able to access it._

_B) Deal with it, it's only temporary._

_C) Do everything I can to get the item back, even if it means breaking the rules._

_D) None of the above'_

I tick C, and soon start going through the paper. The questions where all relatively simple and easy though some caused me to pause at the absurdity of the phrasing. It took a little over an hour and a half and by the end of it I was ready to go back to sleep. Thor had taken to sleeping on the sofa, already out for the count but Bucky had clearly been waiting for me to finish. As soon as I ticked that last question he took the paper from my hand and set it on the table.

"All right, time to go back to sleep." Bucky says cheerfully before helping me up, I flush remembering my current attire. I bite my lip lightly as he grabs my hand.

"I'm going to.....remove this garment." I mumble, reaching for the tabs, only to have Bucky grab my hands.

"Nope, until we get the results back you'll have to stay padded. Now, we're gonna settle you down in Thor's room. Natasha and Clint where nice enough to move a...bed into Thor's bed." Bucky comments, but doesn't elaborate at my questioning look. I sigh awkwardly waddling behind him. "So anyways, we should have the test results by tomorrow morning and then we'll take things from there." Bucky says casually, taking my hand and pulling me along until we stood in front of Thor's room.

"And I have to keep wearing this, could I not simply rest without it?" I ask, Bucky snorts a little.

"What did I just say? not until we know your status." He comments opening the bedroom door. I freeze seeing what laid in side the room with a loud, unhappy groan. "Yeah yeah, how horrible." He mutters, pulling me into the room

******

My eyes stared down the man in front of me, the room felt like ice was crawling up the walls as this 'Doctor' sat in front of me, Thor and Bucky next to me waiting for the man to read my results.

I knew what they'd be, I'm not an idiot.

"According to my findings, we have found that Loki Odinson, is in fact a little. We've found he falls between 8 months to one year of age. A little of this age.." He continues to talk but I zone out.

'Shit I didn't think I'd be that young.' I think to my self, I notice Thor and Bucky have large grins on their faces as they listen to the doctor and I'd listen my self if I wasn't so shocked at my age range. The doctor soon finished, and I catch him telling us to call if we need anything else. I sat still frozen and confused.

"Loki, brother this is joyous occasion. Once you sign the paper of care then we can truly begin our care of you!" Thor's voice boomed, I flinched away a little and stood. "Brother?" He reaches for me but I move away.

_'Fuck I'm panicking.'_

"Loki, hey. Calm down alright? its not a bad thing." Bucky says gently, reaching for me as well. I can't take this. I feel my self moving without realising it and I'm in Thor's room. I gasp a little.

"Mr.Odinson, you seem to be having a panic attack-" That robotic voice started and I flinched away. When did she become so loud? My hands reach up and cover my ears as I curl into the corner of the room, breathing deeply in ragged breaths. I tried to get it under control but I couldn't seem to do so.

"Loki? Oh shit!" I knew that voice, it was Stark. "Hey, ok. Breath with me ok?" He mutters, grabbing my hands. We sit there for a few minutes until I'm able to breath properly and then I glance at him, he's completely calm. "I'm guessing you didn't like the results?" He asks, looking me in the eyes. I look away sighing.

"It's not that." I mutter, before he can question I continue "I didn't think I' be so young" I mumble, not looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, Fri told me you were very little....but that just means you get to fully relax. I mean, that's what you want right? To relax? To not have to stop your plans to do other peoples stuff? To actually be able to sit down and just....breath?" He questions and I sigh.

"I guess...but father will be-"I cut my self off going quiet and shiver. "He does not believe littles are needed any more. It's ok to be anything else but me...being shown as a little. He'll blow a gasket." I mutter, Tony rubs my arm awkwardly.

"Dad's suck. Trust me, mine wasn't all that great, but these guys? pfft, that guy comes down here yelling at you and every single caregiver in this tower and in shield would shove him on his ass and destroy him. You deserve to be happy. Took Bucky and Fury looking after me enough to learn that." He goes quiet and I look at him unsure. "I used to deny my self this. All of this. My dad lost his shit when I presented as little and paid the state to keep it quiet, no one knew. Then I turn round with a fucking panic attack and a drop, boom everyone knows, got captain pirate on my side and the cyborg making sure I'm sleeping and eating.....people like us deserve to be happy, parents shouldn't take that away from you. No one has the right to take it away from you remember that." He smiles at me, I shiver a little and realise I'm crying.

"That's real beautiful robo-baby." Bucky's voice echo's through the room, I see him standing at the door, a smile on his lips. "Thor's gone off world for a little bit. He'll b back soon, I promise." He comments striding into the room and pulling Tony's trousers back like it wasn't anything. "Oh way to go Tony, nice and dry." He comments, ruffling the mans hair. "Loki? Can you follow me into the front room? We have some papers for you to sign." He comments, looking at me quietly. I worry my lip as he reaches his hand out to me.

"Oh is it the contract?" Tony asks and Bucky nods, I look confused and the two look back at me. "Oh...do you not have contracts on Asgaurd?" He asks, tilting his head. I shake my head.

"No, we...we make a bond. It bounds you to the person for eternity." I mumble, Bucky nods a little.

"Well our contracts down here are like....'I agree to the terms and conditions provided' kinda deal, like you agree to let us look after you when your little or feeling little, specifying how often you have to be little. Stuff like that." He explains, sounds pretty simple. I take his hand and he leads me into the common room again and hands me a stack of paper. "read through it and tell me if there is anything you disagree with ok?" He says gently and I sigh, scanning through it.

_'COL Contract_

_The little that is currently being looked into being brought into care is one **Loki Odinson**. The little will be falling under the care of : _

  * _Natasha Romanov_
  * _Bucky Barnes_
  * _Nick Fury_
  * _Phil Coulson_
  * _Clint Barton_
  * _S_ _am Wilson_
  * _Thor Odinson_



_At this time this caregiver (Or caregivers) have a total of **5** littles under their care, these Littles are **Steven Grant Rodgers, Bruce Banner, Peter Parker** and **Anthony Edward Stark, Scott Lang** , all of which agree to **Loki Odinson** joining the family. The little in question agrees to the care from the caregivers and will be allowed to vocalise the wish of other littles joining their caregivers care. _

_**Loki Odinson** agrees to the punishments listed below - _

  * _Time out_ _Lines_

  * _Spanking_

  * _Earlier Bed-time_

  * _Removal of TV time._




_The little will also obey the staple rules in which are stated below -_

  * _Be little at least four days a week._
  * _When feeling little tell one of the caregivers._
  * _Don't fight little space._
  * _If you're uncomfortable about something say so._
  * _Bath time every night before bed._
  * _Dinner is 6:30pm._
  * _Use your manners._ _Please, thank-you etc._
  * _If you want more little time just ask._
  * _No throwing things (Except at Bad guys.)_
  * _Don't hold back your feelings._
  * _Express your feelings - Cry if you wish, laugh if you want._
  * _Play with other littles nicely._
  * _Share with others._
  * _Don't try to avoid wearing Diapers/Pull-ups._



_Rules made specifically for **Loki Odinson** \- _

  * _Bed-time is 7:30pm_ _four naps a day._
  * _No magic unless told specifically otherwise (when little)_



_**Loki Odinson** allows amendments to be added to this contract as time proceeds.'_

I think quietly looking at it before sighing. "Must my 'bed time' be so early? I feel that is much too early for me to sleep well." I mutter, Bucky snorts a little.

"Trust me, Tony had the same complaint about his bed time, but once he started actually having little days he was exhausted by bed time-it only applies for when your little, though when your big you'll still have to go bed at a decent hour." He tells me.

"Fine...I...Guess that makes sense?" I mumble, writing my name at the bottom. "is that all?" I ask looking up, Bucky smiles at me nodding.

**_And just like that, I was a member of the 'Avenger family'_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where I'm basing loki's age from - https://78.media.tumblr.com/a26aaba3e4f3004e317e1c66dbf38e4d/tumblr_n8rl681PlK1rlb58to1_500.jpg


End file.
